Manual de Supervivencia del Merodeador
by Trilce
Summary: Manual co-escrito por nosotros, porque queremos ayudarte a conseguir novia, gastar bromas y que no te descubran, curas para la resaca más dura y esas tonterías que pasan cuando tienes 16 años y estás en Hogwarts.
1. ¡Nuestro Prólogo! ¡Bienvenido seas!

**凸(¬‿¬)凸 Manual de Supervivencia del Merodeador 凸(¬‿¬)凸  
><strong>

_Nota de editor: Los conceptos y expresiones contenidos en este Manual son de exclusiva responsabilidad de los autores © __Los Merodeadores; y por tanto sus opiniones pueden ser cuestionadas, reprochadas, criticadas, maldecidas y censuradas a gusto del lector._**  
><strong>

**¡Fantástico Prólogo!**

Es un gran placer darte la bienvenida al Manual de Superviviencia del Merodeador.

Somos Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta y agradecemos esa curiosidad tuya que te llevó a comprar este libro en nuestro puesto de venta de contrabando.

Desde que pisamos Hogwarts por primera vez sentimos que nos estábamos metiendo en la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas, un territorio inexplorado, lleno de todo tipo de cosas sorprendentes y extrañas que valían la pena ser descubiertas a lo grande. Decidimos firmemente que dejaríamos huella. Eso nos unió en una sólida amistad, y ahora nos conocen —para bien o para mal—como los Merodeadores.

Ahora, la idea de este Manual revoloteó por nuestras retorcidas mentes en un inicio como una lista de artículos de bromas y chistes de todos los tiempos. Pero creímos que no bastaba, la cosa necesitaba profundizar aún más en detalles y temas de interés general. Un sinfín de situaciones vividas de diversa índole nos respaldan, conocemos muchas cosas entretenidas, no tan divertidas y un par de desafortunadas experiencias de la azarosa vida en este mundo; y en teniendo en cuenta nuestra próxima graduación de Hogwarts (¡Noooo!), hemos visto necesaria la divulgación de todo lo que hemos recopilado meticulosamente a lo largo de estos años, a todo aquél con la mente abierta y el corazón preparado a aprender cosas nuevas y útiles, entre otras, al arte de sobrevivir de la mejor manera en este mundo donde la ley —creada y verificada por nosotros—del más ingenioso, loco y perseverante siempre se cumple.

Eso sí, para el progreso y alcance de los objetivos propuestos en este Manual tenemos que contar con que estés dispuesta/o a seguir los consejos, releerlos y aplicarlos de buena gana. El esfuerzo obtiene recompensa. Ya verás que con el tiempo se te hará un hábito, con el que mejorarás como mago o bruja, alumno de Hogwarts y habitante del planeta Tierra que ama la naturaleza y busca la paz mundial (eso lo puso Remus).

Preguntas que seguramente están corriendo por tu hermosa cabecita:

**¿Qué rayos es esto?  
><strong>Eh… me parece, creo yo—corrígeme si me equivoco— sale en la portada "Manual de Surpervivencia del Merodeador" en la portada, ehh… no sé. Si eres un trol, ¡enhorabuena! ¡Sabes leer!

**¿Los cinco galeones que he dado para adquirirlo han sido bien invertidos?  
><strong>Cinco galeones en realidad nos parece poco para el valor didáctico e hilarante de este Manual. El monto obtenido con las ganancias servirá para imprimir más ejemplares, ayudar a los mendigos de Grimmauld Place, así como Alcohólicos Magos Anónimos; y también para el aprovisionamiento de los Merodeadores de artículos para fomentar el desacato a las normas y hacer chillar a Filch. Nos parece lógico y satisfactorio hacer reír a la gente y darles un par de pautas para que su día a día sea más fácil y llevadero. Pero descuida, que sabemos cuáles son nuestros límites y no se nos va a ocurrir meternos contigo….salvo que tengamos una buena excusa—_Véase el apartado "_Excusas"_._

**¿Qué encontraré aquí?**

Un compendio de anotaciones prácticas, consejos para sobrevivir en Hogwarts y en cualquier otro ámbito, anécdotas, glosarios de palabras, trucos , cómo huir del despacho de Filch, cómo fumar un puro sin morir en el intento, y soluciones para la mayor parte de casos desesperados de los chicos y chicas adolescentes; entre otras muchas cosas más.

Este Manual —que siempre se actualiza mágicamente—ha sido absolutamente verificado y _comprobado_ por los Merodeadores, además que los capítulos son amenos y fáciles de digerir, así que resultará llevadero, porque sabemos que eres una atareada persona que se mata estudiando para la felicidad de sus padres.  
>Atención a los escépticos: Todos y cada uno de las recomendaciones y ejemplificaciones es real y puede ponerse en práctica sin riesgos, salvo que el apartado lo indique. Si tienes dudas sobre algo en especial, o deseas empaparte de una buena plática amena y sin compromiso, puedes contactar con cualquiera de los Merodeadores. Cobramos por minuto, debes saber que el tiempo vale oro.<p>

**¿Qué habré aprendido después de leer este Manual?  
><strong>Que la vida requiere de audacia, perseverancia, algo de locura, amigos, buen sentido del humor y un Manual de Supervivencia del Merodeador.

**¿Puedo convertirme en Merodeador?  
><strong>Todos llevan oculto un Merodeador allí dentro, quizá sometido por las presiones del colegio, la rutina y la gente; pero hay que dejarlo salir. Acá te enseñaremos cómo. Pero si estás en Joguarts, en vista de que ya nos estamos yendo, vamos a iniciar una pequeña audición para ubicar talentos y potenciales sucesores de los Merodeadores. Si estás interesado y sientes que vales la pena, contacta con Sirius Black.

**¿Puedo colaborar de algún modo con ustedes?  
>¡<strong>Ohh qué lindo! (momento gay). Al comprar este libro ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, y te lo agradecemos francamente. Si te ha gustado lo suficiente incluso como para regalárselo tu novia/o, enviárselo al Ministerio para que lo incluya en el currículo escolar de los magos, o quizá ha cambiado algún aspecto de tu vida de buena manera, estaremos interesados en escuchar tu anécdota, siempre y cuando sea lo suficientemente divertida.

**¿Puedo salir contigo? **  
>¿Con quién? Es que somos cuatro, pues.<br>Con James: ¿Qué, acaso tenemos que ofrecernos a las mujeres? ¿Qué, salir conmigo? Oye linda, te puedo enseñar a jugar quidditch, solo si Lily Evans te autoriza.  
>Con Peter: NO HAY PROBLEMA,PON FECHA HORA Y CAMA, DIGO... LUGAR. (•̪●)<br>Con Remus: Sé tocar el violín, me gusta la música de los Beatles, tengo el pelo marrón claro y mido 1.70. Busco buenas amistades ツ  
>Con Sirius: Los de arriba no saben como tratar a las mujeres. Voy a escribir un capítulo sobre cómo tratar a una mujer, pero por lo pronto, espero que tengas libre esta noche, me encantaría invitarte a cenar...<p>

**¿Entonces ya podemos empezar?**  
>¡POR SUPUESTO! Pero antes, la dedicatoria.<p>

Nosotros, los Merodeadores, dedicamos este libro a la personita que ahora tiene los ojos puestos en estas palabras, para que hagas el uso que quieras de él—mientras no sea como sustitutorio del papel higiénico— con el fin de que disfrutes de la lectura, rías un poco, olvides los problemas y siempre tengas presente que todo en este mundo puede lograrse, los sueños están ahí por algo. Todos tenemos el derecho de alcanzarlos.

(Remus dice: _Eso último sonó algo cursi_)  
>(Sirius dice:<em> Es para que las chicas sensibleras suspiren 'Aww'<em>)

Ahora siéntete totalmente libre de pasar la página al primer capítulo ….emocionantes aventuras y desafíos aguardan por tí, joven aprendiz...  
><em><strong>Advertencia:<strong>_ No nos responsabilizamos por el posible daño cerebral de los usuarios de este Manual. Disfrútalo...mientras puedas.**_  
><em>**


	2. Glosario Estrafalario Parte 1

****Glosario Estrafalario (Parte 1):  
><strong>**

Ya hemos avanzado ligeramente en el estudio de este Manual, que espero estés disfrutando porque mañana debo entregar una sustitución de trabajo de Pociones y el Slughorn (separa 'slug' y 'horn' ¿qué te sale? ¡Bocina de Babosa!) no quiere darme otra fecha, aunque será gratificante el resultado que obtendremos lavando enjuagando y centrifugando tu cerebrito a nuestro gusto. Ahora estás bajo el poder y la maldición del Manual de Supervivencia del Merodeador que te impide dejar de leer esto sino te convertirás en un microorganismo residente en la nariz de Severus Snape por el resto de tu vida ¡Jhlsdfkjsk!

Como expusimos previamente en el Fantástico Prólogo, vienen unas cuantas dosis de léxico grandilocuente que te puede salvar el pellejo en varias oportunidades o darle risa a alguien que te escuche, ampliar tu vocabulario de niño de ocho años y hacerte más popular, que es nuestro objetivo.

Por el Glosario Estrafalario— dividido en innumerables partes todas importantes— ronda una sarta loca de palabritas, expresiones y noséquécosas incategorizables especialmente recopilados para tu deleite y el de tus amigos.

En su mayoría lo solemos usar nosotros, disculpen a los eminentes eruditos de la Real Academia de la Lengua si es que se sienten ofendidos por la aparente transformación o interpretación indecorosa de algunas de los vocablos-insultos-cosas-inventadas aquí descritos. Agradecemos a la familia Black por suministrarnos tantas palabrejas e insultos o locuciones arcaicas.

Nota: No nos responsabilizamos si ante la mención de alguna de estas palabrillas, alguien reacciona violentamente arrojándote lo que tenga a su alcance o en caso extremo una maldición imperdonable.

**Jhlsdfkjsk:** suprema madre onomatopeya de las demás onomatopeyitas; la cual representa la cara o mueca de una persona dependiendo de múltiples contextos. También se utiliza como eufemismo. No te preocupes, jhlsdfkjsk es _inpronunciable,_ aunque de sonar lo haría como si intentaras masticar dos duraznos y recitar un mantra hindú al mismo tiempo. Un par de sabios chiflados creen que jhlsdfkjsk es la respuesta a la pregunta del sentido de la vida, pero son sólo conjeturas. He aquí un par de ejemplificaciones de la gran jhlsdfkjsk:

a) Sorpresa: ¡Jhlsdfkjsk te ha salido un grano en la boca!

b) Asco: ¡Jhlsdfkjsk, te sentaste en excremento de Slytherin!

c) Miedo: ¡Jhlsdfkjsk, corran que viene Filch!

d) Diversión: Los Slytherins tienen verrugas en el jhlsdfkjsk qué risa jhlsdfkjsk

d) Los cuatro anteriores combinados: ¡¿Jhlsdfkjsk qué jhlsdfkjsk es esto?

_**Nota:**_ no confundir con **jkfasdskh**, palabrota trol para desprestigiar a los magos.

**Genialoso/a: **oso que piensa que es genial, o genio que se cree oso. Sinónimos: fantabuloso, maravilloso, ingenialoso. Antónimos: aburridoso, normaloso.

**Meter terror:** darle miedo darle su merecido, o flirtear con alguien, cuando se dice con tono de villano pervertido manifiesta el intento de sobrepasarse (hablo de toqueteos y expresiones de amor demasiado 'cariñosas') con alguien etc etc.

a) Aritmancia Avanzada le mete terror a Colagusano.

b) ¡Voy a meterle terror a mi novia!

c) Voldemort nos mete terror a todos.

**Gangrena, hijo de gangrena, gangrénico y sus derivados:** se origina de 'gangrena' que significa una herida grande en estado grave, muy muy fea y rara en la cual te sale pus, te carcome la piel hasta el hueso y si no vas a San Mungo te mueres bien muerto. Pero no es para alarmar. Gangrénico puede usarse cuando algo no te gusta, estás de mal humor o quieres insultar a alguien diciéndole ¡HIJO DE GANGRENA! Si el muy torpe para pensar no sabe lo que significa y se queda con una cara de ¿quéeee? , puedes aprovechar para hechizarlo— _Véase apartado_"Hechizos"

**Noséquécosa: **un nosequécosa es eso mismo, una cosa que no sabes qué cosa es. O finges no saberlo. O simplemente no te acuerdas la palabra. Úsalo lo menos que puedas, de otro modo caéras en el hoyo negro de la **noséquécositis**, terrible enfermedad contagiosa caracterizada por la escasa o nula capacidad del afectado para encontrar la palabra exacta a la hora de definir un objeto, animal, hechizo e incluso personas . Reiteramos, ¡no te acostumbres demasiado a su uso!

**In situ**: directo del latín, casi suena a hechizo, significa en el sitio, en el momento. Por ejemplo: Filch nos pilló con las manos en la masa. Si quieres darle un toque más ingenioso e intelectual (no importa si no lo eres) te sugerimos: Filch nos pilló in situ.

**De Facto:** más latín, quiere decir 'de hecho' ¿Vas a la fiesta el sábado? ¡De facto!

**Risa malvada: **cualquier tipo de risa procedente de algún megalómano con ansias de dominar la Tierra, Sirius Black, yo cuando estoy a punto de meterle terror a tu hermana, y Filch cada vez que captura algún alumno infringiendo las reglas y se lo lleva al más allá.

Te presento a su familia:

a) JAJAJA: Su hermana 'normal'.

b) JEJENHHCOFCOFBLWEEAGHH tu risa cuando estás enfermo. Mejor no te rías por que te raspa la garganta horriblemente induciéndote el vómito. Y si estás pensando maliciosamente en hacer reír a alguien enfermo para que le dé vómito; mejor no lo hagas: vomitará en tu encima, y eso no es bonito.

c) MWUAJAJAJAJÁ: la que emplea la mayoría que se cree maníaco dictador con los cables cruzados. Preferida entre los magos del Lado Oscuro (ej. Voldemort o Bellatrix Lestrange) Aléjate de ellos lo más rápido posible.

d) ÑÍÍÍÍÍIAAAJAJAJAJÁ: risa de elfo doméstico malvado y subversivo que quiere asesinarte. También se aplica a los duendes brujofóbicos.

e) JAJAJAJEJEJEJIJIJOJJOJOJÚ:también conocida como 'risa vocálica evolutiva', o la que se te escapa luego de llenar el estómago con whisky de fuego de un knut la botella.

**Papel higiénico: **lo que usas para limpiarte la parte de atrás y la de adelante, también la nariz y la boca y las manos y los pies y los ojos cuando lloras. Lo hemos incluído en esta lista ya que es un elemento clave para la supervivencia bastante subestimado hoy en día, ¿sabías que un rollo de papel higiénico puede salvar una vida?: La falta de papel higiénico desencadena algunas de las más terribles alteraciones mentales o psicóticas... buen elemento para gastar bromas, sobre todo para los que se inician en el arte de la palomillada—_Véase apartado _"Bromas bizarras para tí"

**¡Por las barbas de Merlín!: **célebre y mundialmente conocida expresión de los magos y muggles que han escuchado y quieren dárselas de los listos ante sus semejantes; ha ganado un Pulitzer (no sé como, los muggles son bien raros) y ha sido incluída en el libro "Novecientas noventa y nueve cosas que debes decir antes de morir". En el año 1200 la consideraban una palabrota y al que la exclamaba de casualidad lo enviaban a la hoguera. Lamentablemente, esta frase ha sido tan pero tan pero tan pero tan empleada por nosotros los magos que ya casi ni le hace chiste a nadie, a excepción de tí; a continuación algunas alternativas para mantener viva la esencia:

a) ¡Gárgolas galopantes!: patentada por © Los Merodeadores; pero te damos permiso para utilizarla.

b) ¡Gorgonas galopantes!: variante de la anterior, en realidad puedes decir cualquier cosa añadiendo la palabra 'galopantes' y obtienes una frase exclamativa mágica. A Hagrid le gusta mucha usarla, ¡gracias Hagrid por tu apoyo incondicional! Ya viene el regalo que te prometimos...

c) ¡Por las piernas de tu madre!:considérate hombre muerto si me lo dices.

d) ¡Por las barbas de tu abuela!: esa me gusta más...¿¡mi abuela! ¿OYE QUÉ TE OCURRE?

e) ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!: Esta parece algo más original.

Si tienes interés en crearte tus propias exclamaciones raras, te recomendamos revisar el Diccionario así como los poemarios prehistóricos de autores que murieron hace más de setenta años en cuyos versos se encuentran gran cantidad de palabras bizarras para tus composiciones.

**Hagrid: **plural 'hagrids' o 'hagridses'; dícese del hombre fornido de negras barbas, gran estatura y corazón que actualmente posee el cargo de Guardián de Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, para casos prácticos, guardabosques. Es el mejor, nos cae genialosamente bien y no sé por qué su nombre acabamos de poner en el Glosario Estrafalario, a lo mejor en un futuro próximo las generaciones de palomillas utilicen la palabra 'hagrid' como adjetivo para señalar a alguien robusto y agradable; o 'bien padre' ¡Oye, ese muchacho está bien hagrid! Si quieres saber más sobre el verdadero Rubeus Hagrid o la gentita de Hogwarts— _Véase apartado_ "Profesores y Personal de Hogwarts"

jhlsdfkjsk jhlsdfkjsk es todo por ahora jhlsdfkjsk te estamos vigilando jhlsdfkjsk tu cerebro es nuestro jhlsdfkjsk tu hermana es nuestra jhlsdfkjsk jhlsdfkjsk

* * *

><p><em>jhlsdfkjsk seguiré actualizando, ¡es un vicio! Gracias por su tiempo (les debo oro), saludos. ¡Ah!, y si tienes alguna sugerencia de palabra divertida, tema del que quieras que los Merodeadores den su opinión, <em>cualquier otra cosa, ¡<em>mándame un PM! :)  
><em>

Rosario Aliaga :D


	3. Profes y Personal del Zoo Hogwarts

**Profesores y Personal del Zoologico Hogwarts  
><strong>

Después de fuertes dosis de palabras raras, podemos seguir con el programa educativo del Manual. ¡TÚ NECESITAS SABER QUÉ HAY EN ESTE ZOOLÓGICO LLAMADO VERUGA DE CERDO! En Hogwarts existen diversos especímenes que son parte del castillo desde tiempos inmemoriales, unos buenos, otros alucinantes y otros raros o malvados, desde Dumbledore hasta Filch, pasando por Slughorn y Hagrid, entre otros. Como todos conviven con nosotros, ya te digo quiénes son y como domesticarlos.

_**Albus**_** Percival Wulfric Brian **_**Dumbledore: **_

Alias el director de Hogwarts, ex-profe de Transformación, destruyó al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, descubrió 12 usos de la sangre del dragón, Miembro Merodeador Honorario y tiene su tarjeta en las Ranas de Chocolate y te destruirá a tí si no las coleccionas. Las demás distinciones las encuentras en tu libro de Historia.

El profe Dumbledore, Dumbie o Dumbo dependiendo la situación, nació alrededor del año 1881 y hasta la fecha es el mago anciano más moderno, buena onda, divertido, extravagante e inteligente de toda la historia. Es un libro abierto de consejos para la vida; si tienes alguna pena o duda consulta con Dumbledore, que él te ayuda (¡me salió verso!)

Tiene ojos azules como zafiros, barbas y cabello blanco y largo (ex-hippie) Viste con capa larga de estrellitas (así como tu pijama), y sus lentes de media luna que le dan ese aspecto sabio y fresco al mismo tiempo. Los sábados suele andar en pantuflas, ya le hemos pillado.

Se alimenta primordialmente de sorbete de limón, cacao caliente y su mermelada favorita es la de frambuesa. No le des Grageas Bertie Bott, porque teme que le toque una de cera de oído, su principal alergia.

Por otra partr, su pasatiempo son los bolos y la música de cámara; tiene como mascota a un fénix llamado Fawkes que te canta rock, pop, blues, música clásica, canto gregoriano, trova, jazz, piano, violín, viola, clarinete, flauta, acordeón, pandereta todo combinado y de la manera más sublime posible, dotándote de fortaleza y convicción comparables al **FUA**— Véase apartado "Glosario Estrafalario (Pt. 2)"**  
><strong>  
>El otro día Dumbledore nos confesó que tiene predilección por ciertas cosas muggles, entre ellas le agrada la música de Frank Sinatra. Investigamos un poco, y dimos con la canción 'My Way' del mismo cantante. Te recomendamos escucharla, toca la fibra sensible del corazón (chicas, favor no llorar) y te describe al profesor Dumbledore a la perfección.<p>

**¿Sabías que ….?**

… Dumbledore significa en inglés antiguo 'abejorro'. Y por ende no estaría mal decirle 'Buenos días, Profesor Abejorro' ?  
>… Dumbledore también ha adquirido el Manual de Supervivencia del Merodeador y o ha calificado como 'libro de cabecera para el mago o bruja adolescente'?<br>… tiene una cicatriz en su rodilla que es idéntica al metro de Londres?  
>... Dumbledore <em>es<em> gay?  
>... lo de arriba es completamente cierto y no debes burlarte ni poner cara rara?<br>… 'My Way' realmente es unacanción muy bonita?

**Pomona Sprout  
><strong>

La profesora Sprout es la que nos cultiva la pasión por las plantas y hierbas mágicas en Herbología. Es también la jefa de la casa de Huddletud, digo Dufflepud, ¡ay!, quiero decir Hufflepuff, claro BORRA ESO, NO SEAS MALO CANUTO. Sprout tiene apariencia bonachona y regordeta, viste con una túnica verde espinaca desteñido y medio rasgada y sucia por algunos lugares, acorde con la naturaleza. Su sombrero de punta también es verde, y de él cuelgan algunas ramitas y hojas de árbol.

Nosotros admiramos a Sprout porque ha sabido hacer de una asignatura aburrida, una completa aventura: cuando llegamos a clase, nos internamos en los invernaderos que parecen una jungla en miniatura con plantas, árboles y plantas carnívoras raras por doquier, hay lianas por todas partes, se escuchan cantos y gorjeos de aves exóticas. Entonces, ¡pum!, aparece Sprout blandiendo un cuchillo gigantesco contra las hojas y matorrales tupidos, para abrirnos paso. Se enjuga el sudor de la frente, con aspecto de guerrera; y nos aconseja nunca subestimar a las plantas por más sosas que parezcan a primera vista. Entonces, una planta carnívora se abre por encima de su cabeza, pero Sprout con un grito de karateka ejecuta una asombrosa maniobra de defensa, y al segundo siguiente cae cercenada al suelo la cabeza de la endemoniada planta.

Claro, que eso sólo ocurre en nuestras fantasiosas mentes locas de remate …

**Minerva McGonagall:  
><strong>

Puedes decir que es la típica profesora estricta, regañosa e inteligente; típica especie que habita en todas las instituciones educativas. Pero _nuestra_ McGonagall se diferencia de ellas, ¡Minnie McGonagall es _única_! Ella ha redefinido el concepto de 'profesora intransigente de la cual nadie se burla'. Nadie ha sabido honrar el arte de la enseñanza como formadora del hombre como ella, nadie mira de esa manera tan suspicaz y te hacer sentir culpable como ella, nadie quita puntos como ella, nadie se peina el pelo en un moño como ella... nadie NADIE es como ella. Minerva es una gran maestra, mujer admirable que lo da todo en las clases y nos quiere tanto que siempre nos corrige y nos manda a detención las veces que sea necesario.

Es jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor (la mejor) y subdirectora. Está enamorada de Dumbledore, TACHA ESO COLAGUSANO. A primera vista McGonagall puede parecer terriblemente pesada y capaz de sacarte de quicio con su Título Mayor en Severidad y Disciplina; pero allí en algún rinconcito de su corazón se encuentra una agradable mujer en la que confiar, una persona con sentimientos bondadosos, decididos y leales. McGonagall es una _gata_. Malpensado, su forma animaga es una gata atigrada con la misma miradita severa; y todos los gatos le temen.

_**¿Sabías que...**_  
>… a McGonagall no le gusta la Adivinación?<br>… McGonagall jugaba quidditch en sus años mozos y era toda una _cazadora_?  
>… ha sido premiada por la revista Estilo Encantador, como el Mejor Moño de la Historia?<br>… si le dices 'Minnie' probablemente no vuelvas a decir nada en tu vida?

**Filius Flitwick**

Chiquito pero poderoso, Flitwick enseña el arte de los encantamientos. Su calidad como profesor no se mide en centímetros; él siempre con su voz chillona nos dicta la clase de pie en una torre de libros. Flitwick es el profe más fresco y nos deja hacer desorden siempre y cuando primero atendamos a las explicaciones. Por ejemplo, cuando estamos aburridos, jugamos quidditch con él; es perfecto como quaffle humana. Una vez casi se nos cae por la ventana, pero lo rescatamos con el Wingardium Leviosa y quedó como prueba de que es útil su clase.

A este ejemplar le gusta la música, compone canciones y hace adaptaciones, actualmente se encuentra musicalizando nuestro poema 'Canto de un Gryffindor' Disponible próximamente en tu tienda de música favorita.

**Horace E. F. Slughorn:**

El profesor Slughorn nos insinuó que utilizarámos un léxico culto y apropiado para su descripción, (no lo haremos) así que ahí va. El profesor Bocina de Babosa es el profesor que dicta Pociones actualmente. Nos agrada ya que tiene un carácter (dice) juvenil, entusiasta y comodón; le encanta frecuentar gente de poder e influir en ellos.

Es un hombre bajo ligeramente subido de peso, con un bigote de morsa y ojos saltones que te miran autosuficientes y calculando cuánto potencial para triunfar tienes. Cuando su sentido del olfato (oportunista TACHA ESO TAMBIÉN) detecta en algún brujo o bruja el exquisito hedor de la fama, la inteligencia o la astucia, automáticamente el chico se convierte en su protegido, su favorito y miembro del Club Slug (Club Babosa).

Si te recluta en dicho Club, en un futuro serás algún miembro altamente reconocido y posicionado en la comunidad mágica. Así es. Todos los grandes magos han pertenecido al Club Babosa primero. Únete a ellos ¡jhlsdfkjsk! (vacantes limitadas al juicio del Profesor)

_**¿Sabías que...**_

… ningún Merodeador pertenece al Club Babosa, y la razón nos parece obvia?  
>… a Remus Lupin lo intentaron llevar al Club, pero lo sacamos antes que se le subieran a la cabeza las ansias de fama y poder?<br>… Slughorn deja entrar a James Potter a las reuniones del Club sólo porque es el único que puede animarlas debidamente?

_**Cuthbert Binns**_

Oigan, creo que debería ir en la sección 'Fantasmas' Bueno, ejem. Es tu decisión el continuar leyendo la siguientes líneas, alertamos que los usuarios podrían presentar graves signos de soporífero aburrimiento en el que se detienen los procesos cognitivos, es decir el habla, la visión, el tacto, el oído, el gusto y la capacidad de gastar bromas; en otras palabras tu esponjoso cerebro se queda en pausa indefinida; y si persiste en ese estado durante más de dos horas seguidas puedes convertirte en un vegetal asexuado y ser internado en San Mungo.

A continuación, un poema escrito por nuestro amigo Frank Longbottom, egresado de Hogwarts y al que le debemos mucho:

_**Oda a Binns **_

Ilustre maestro de aspecto marchito  
>Despertó del sueño un día<br>viendo que ya amanecía  
>decidió pronto a clase llegar<br>atrás su cuerpo tuvo que dejar

Olas envolventes de monotonía  
>soporíferas y densas las lecciones<br>que en ellas me dan alucinaciones  
>siendo presa yo de triste melancolía<p>

Al inicio de clase la pizarra atraviesa  
>te digo que es de sobra lo más divertido<br>en cambio la asignatura a nadie interesa  
>por culpa de Binns, profundamente aburrido<p>

Si eres listo, travieso geniecillo  
>cuenta al instante te darás<br>que las respuestas del exámen  
>hace media centuria están<br>transcritas para tu comodidad

Así concluye esta triste oda  
>con palabras que están de sobra<br>en un intento de conmemorar  
>la lección que Binns nos quizo dar<p>

La 'Oda' resume con bellos y líricos versos la influencia de Binns en los estudiantes. Y las respuestas _de verdad_ están en las carpetas. Como dice el poema, si eres listo podrás verlas: utiliza el hechizo Aparecium y te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

Binns es en realidad el ejemplo que no se debe seguir. Profesores, ¡atención! Los alumnos nos somos simples monigotes o vegetales sin sentimientos. Nos gustan las clases siempre y cuando estas sean amenas y el maestro tenga dedicación para enseñar, de ese modo las recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

_**Argus Filch: **Un _Filch _es_ malo, _es_ feo, _es_ perverso, _es_ pervertido, _es_ asqueroso, _es _horrible etc etc. Habitante perpetuo de Hogwarts tanto así que parece una extensión subhumana del castillo, estremece con la mirada y su voz fragmentada cascarrabias es capaz de petrificarte del susto. Ejerce el puesto de celador y guardián de este (zoológico) colegio, y no sabemos cómo rayos obtuvo el cargo. Esta extraña y escurridiza alimaña siente predilección por la caza y tortura de atolondrados estudiantes infractores de reglas, o demasiado torpes para huir de él.

Filch es parecido a los murciélagos, ya que utiliza ciertos artilugios para contrarrestar su falta de inteligencia y habilidad corporal: su cerebro de nuez trabaja con mecanismo similar a un radar, en cuyo radio de alcance puede detectar cualquier mal comportamiento y al instante aparecer en la escena del crimen y desgraciar a los implicados. Además, este vejestorio viene incorporado con una gata soplona que en realidad es (zorra) zombie y le obedece mediante una conexión psicodemoníaca que tienen entre sí.

_Clasificación taxonómica_

Reino: Sub-humano-vejetal  
><span>Filo:<span> Amorfo esquelético.  
><span>Clase:<span> Filchiforme.  
><span>Orden:<span> Diabólico.  
><span>Familia:<span> Torturae disciplinaris  
><span>Género:<span> Cascarrabis squib.  
><span>Especie: <span>Argus Filch

Hábitat: Hogwarts, tiene su despacho que huele a habitación donde se ha comido y no la ventilan, polvorienta y grasosa; le gusta rondar por los pasillos para pillar a los alumnos.  
><span>Alimentación:<span> el temor de los jóvenes, sus rostros contraídos por el horror y sus gritos inaudibles.  
><span>Parejas:<span> se cree que podría tener cópulas con Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria-buitre.  
><span>Principal amenaza:<span> Los Merodeadores, Peeves el poltergeist, tu mamá.  
><span>Estatus:<span> En peligro de extinción, y esperamos la pronta rectificación a 'extinto'.

_**¿Sabías que...  
><strong>_  
>… Filch le puso nombre al grupo Los Merodeadores en primer año; ya que siempre 'merodeábamos por los corredores prohibidos'?<br>… la señora Norris es la esposa de Filch?  
>… Filch aún guarda y engrasa sus cadenas para colgarte por tus pulgares en su despacho?<br>... una vez pillamos a Filch y a Pince en el baño de prefectos haciendo ya-sabes-qué (se dice SEXO, hablen con propiedad)?  
>... lo anterior nos traumó horriblemente?<p>

**Rubeus Hagrid:**

Singular y domesticable criatura de Hogwarts, Hagrid es un semi-gigante amable y dócil como un manso cachorro; es feliz corriendo en el campo con sus demás bestias de mascota y aspirando el aire puro de la naturaleza. Ostenta con orgullo y responsabilidad nunca antes vistas el cargo de Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, o simplemente guardabosques. Vive en una modesta cabaña cerca al Bosque Prohibido (Hagrid encubre todas nuestras escapadas), en la cual coexiste en pacífica armonía con otras especies animales raras y peligrosas.

Gran experimentador culinario, Hagrid disfruta preparando y alimentándose de (asquerosos) deliciosos platillos como son los dulces de comadreja, jalea de hígado de cuervo, ensalada de ortiga, bizcocho de mono alado y aletas fritas de grindylow. Así mismo, este ejemplar consume hidromiel con especias en grandes cantidades, para mantenerse sano y fuerte, y darle miedo a los intrusos que osen traspasar las fronteras del castillo.

Suele vestirse con un gran abrigo que tiene la particularidad de poseer cientos de miles de bolsillos por todas partes. Hagrid esconde lechuzas, una vajilla entera, relojes malogrados, una lata de leche agria, una botella vacía de whisky, varias pelotas de fieltro, y a tu hermana, por supuesto.

Cuando Hagrid es normal y no hace cosas raras como perseguir osos salvajes o darse baños nudistas en el Lago Negro; suele tocar la flauta de manera muy conmovedora y cuenta divertidas historias; es un buen amigo, Dumbledore lo respalda, y nosotros también.

_**¿Sabías que...**_

… todo el mundo debería tener un amigo como Hagrid?

… Hagrid ostenta un record de consumo de dos barriles de hidromiel en sólo una hora?  
>… si te dice 'Quiero presentarte a mi nueva mascota' debes salir corriendo de inmediato?<p>

Muy bien damas y caballeros, gente de aquí, allá y de otros lugares, vengan y visiten Hogwarts el zoológico mejor surtido del mundo. Esperamos que (sobrevivan) su estancia y no vuelvan pronto si es que tienen dos dedos de frente. Atte, Los Merodeadores. Podemos pasar ahora al siguiente capítulo...

* * *

><p><em>GRACIAS POR LEER OTRA VEZ! ya viene el Glosario Pt 2...!<em>


	4. Glosario Estrafalario Parte 2

**Glosario Estrafalario (2da Parte)**

¡Bien, aprendiz del mal! ¡Vamos progresando!

**síporfavorsí: ** secuencia de palabras que surge en tu mente como reacción de entusiasmo, ilusión, alegría, alivio e incluso maligno regocijo ante algún hecho provechoso para tí, queriendo que la acción esperada o se realice o continúe.

**noporfavorno:** hermana antónima de síporfavorsí; reacción de miedo, dolor , angustia, enfado o incredulidad ante algún hecho desagradable, desesperante, catastrófico o trauma instantáneo; esta frasecilla curiosamente se repite miles de veces dentro de tu atolondrada mente en las ocasiones cuando...:

Alguien viene con cara de matón directo hacia tí.  
>Los Slytherin desean experimentar obscuramente contigo.<br>Te enteras que tu novia/o está jhlsdfkjskeando con otra/o.  
>Hagrid te invita unos dulces de comadreja.<br>Ves un muggle mirándote suspicazmente desde hace rato.  
>Pierdes puntos para tu casa y todos te fulminan con la mirada.<br>Alguien te roba este Manual.  
>Colagusano te dice que le gustas.<br>Cuando Lily Evans te ve conversando con James Potter.  
>Descubres que eres adoptado.<br>Ves una bludger aproximándose a cámara lenta.  
>Te dicen que hoy hay exámen.<br>McGonagall de pronto te mira raro.  
>Vas al baño y no hay papel higiénico, no sabes cómo aparecer uno y para colmo la cabeza de Myrtle sale del inodoro.<br>Filch quiere que lo acompañes a su cuarto oscuro.

**Fantoche: **es una persona desaliñada, con aspecto medio polvoriento y descuidado; un sujeto neciamente presumido (es decir que no tiene nada de qué presumir); una muchacha mal maquillada (pobrecita) o un muñeco grotesco movido con hilos para jugarle una broma a alguien.

***hip*:** estar ***hip*** significa que en la fiesta de ayer _abusaste_ con la hidromiel, la cerveza de mantequilla con jarabe de pejesapo, el whisky de fuego extremo doble de un knut la botella, el _té_ que prepara _Hagrid_, el ron barato, la ginebra muggle y un amplio etcétera de bebidas fuertes y de dudosa procedencia que son una patada de karateka a tu pobre hígado. No digas que no te lo advertimos. Recuerda, si piensas ponerte ***hip***esta noche, asegúrate que vaya un Remus Lupin contigo para rescatarte.

**Floripondio:** pánfilo+sonso+idiota+afeminado= homosexual; se acepta para definir a alguien que intenta fingir inocencia o candidez para conquistar mujeres; el chico 'que juega del otro bando', sin ánimo de ofender a los floripondios. Utilícese en plan cariñoso, ¡Qué floripondio te pones con Rosmerta!

**Vade retro:**expresión latina que se usa para rechazar a una persona que no te cae, algo que no te gusta, y al mismo diablo (en serio) A lo mejor uno de estos días lo convertimos en hechizo para repeler personas molestosas, como tú.

**Carpe diem:** estas dos palabritas melódicas significan 'aprovecha el día', 'aprovecha el momento'. Y corroboramos su verdad. Hoy es un día único, este momento jamás se volverá a repetir, mañana es otro día. ¡Aprovecha el momento! No temas fracasar, ¿es que no has escuchado que el que teme al fracaso antes de empezar una tarea ya fracasó? ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! Y sé feliz, porque de ese modo jamás te vendrá el impotente pensamiento del 'pude hacerlo, pero no lo hice' Vamos, ¡carpe diem para todo el mundo!

**Eufemismo:** palabra o frase 'bonita, respetable y menos ofensiva' que sustituye a otra de 'mal gusto' u 'obscena'; instaurados hace siglos por la conservadora bruja Eufemia. Comúnmente empleado por personas mayores de 30 años o quinceañeros/as se dan de los dignos y decorosos. Por ejemplo, el clásico 'hacer el amor' en vez de decir 'tener sexo'; o 'pasar a mejor vida' en lugar de 'morirse'. Por otra parte está el ….

**Disfemismo:** expresión deliberadamente despectiva o burlesca que se emplea en lugar de otra más neutral. Lleva el nombre por la díscola bruja Disfemia, hermana menor de Eufemia. Nosotros los preferimos debido a su gran versatilidad y belleza lírica comparable sólo a las obras de los poetas más célebres del siglo XLVII a. C. No deben confundirse con las jergas.

Con fines meramente didácticos exponemos a continuación una breve lista de nuestros disfemismos y eufemismos predilectos:

Copiar en el examen: pedirle ayuda a Lupin, sacar el plagio, sacar la ayudita, encender mi cerebro, inspirar mi mente, convocar los conocimientos, ponerme en modo Ravenclaw.

Fastidiar a alguien: tengo un trabajo pendiente con Fulano, voy a saldar cuentas con Zutano, recordarle quién manda a Mengano.

Tomar bebidas fuertes o alcohólicas: voy a visitar a Hagrid, echarme un whisky de fuego doble, mañana me pasas el encantamiento anti–resaca.

Huir o escapar:  retiren las tropas, hagan la salida dramática, hoy honro a Slytherin, maniobra de escape número 23, salven su pellejo.

Para ir al baño voy a sentarme al trono, hora de engendrar un mortífago, he de vaciar la vejiga, te voy a dibujar en el inodoro, voy atascar los servicios, le daré trabajo a Myrtle.

_**Nota:**_Utilízalos con sabiduría, de vez en cuando para que no pierdan su poética gracia; si te inventas uno asegúrate que no ofenda (demasiado) a nadie que tengas al lado.

**Bellaco/a: **adjetivo para una persona pícara, vivaracha, maliciosa, astuta, todo eso mézclalo y te sale un bellaco. Se aplica también a las muchachas muy 'inquietas' o a los chicos 'avezados'. Sinónimos: alharaco, pillo, ladino, bribón.

**FUA:** **F**uerza **U**niversal **A**plicada. El **FUA** es lo que surge de tu interior cuando estás en estado ***hip* **, el **FUA** es lo que Dios nos ha entregado para vencer el mal. La catarsis es el **FUA. **El soplo divino es el **FUA**.  
>El <strong>FUA<strong> se encuentra en el interior de todo ser humano, animal, planta o cosa. Se refiere a la fuerza sobrenatural o poder luminoso supraterreno de sacar el carácter del estómago para proyectarlo al Universo mismo, una expresión kármica inconmesurable. No importa lo que hagas, lo que realices, lo más importante es dar el extra, dar el ¡**FUA**! Cuando es bien realizado, con voz gutural y potente capaz de quebrarle el tímpano a más de uno, el **FUA**sirve como escudo y arma ante todo lo que quieras.

Ocasiones para utilizar el **FUA**:

PARA CUALQUIER COSA, EXPECTORAR TU IRA, DESTRUIR LA TAREA DE ARITMANCIA, CONQUISTAR A LA CHICA QUE AMAS O SENCILLAMENTE ASUSTAR A ALGUIEN, ¡FUAA!

Tu madre te grita, y le respondes: ¡FFFUAAAA, CÁLLATE YAAA!  
><span>Tu hermano menor ha roto tu noséqué:<span> ¡TOMA ZOPENCO: FUUAA!  
><span>Ves una araña en tu bañera: <span>¡MALDITA ARAÑA, FFUUAA!  
><span>Cuando conozcas a Voldemort:<span> ¡SÉ QUE MORIRÉ, PERO ANTES ...FFFUUAAAA!

Ecuación cósmica interdimensional del **FUA:**no le intentes sacar lógica, la mente humana aún no está lista para comprender el misterio espacial-temporal del plano etéreo y coaxial del **FUA**.

FUA= [ p . v . :D] x/3m

Donde:

p= fuerza estomacal almacenada  
>v= longitud de onda<p>

:D = tu alma

m= cantidad de magia que posees  
>x= cantidad de alcohol en tu sangre<p>

Otras cosas que debes saber del **FUA**:  
>1) El <strong>FUA<strong> lo descubrió Merlín en un profundo estado (etílico) de meditación. Aseguró haber sentido que una extraña fuerza misteriosa intentaba salir de su alma, era el **FUA** que se estaba manifestando.  
>2) El algún universo paralelo, el <strong>FUA<strong> puede revivir a los muertos.  
>3) El <strong>FUA<strong> en varias décadas será el que reemplace a la electricidad muggle.  
>4) Cuando te sientas deprimido, molesto, cansado, triste, desgraciado, saca el <strong>FUA<strong> de tu interior..._'noo puedo, es que no puedo' _¿Espera, cómo que no?: ¡**FUAAA**! Y te sentirás mejor, ¡pero con potencia, que lo escuchen tus vecinos: **FUUAAAA**!

* * *

><p>Agradezco a la Inciclopedia por la inspiración, y al muggle del FUA original que lo pueden ver en Youtube. Sigan riendo, que me retroalimento de sus sonrisas y reviews para seguir publicando :) muchos saludos y buena suerte.<p> 


	5. Lo que debes saber del Lado Oscuro

**Lo que debes saber del Lado Oscuro (por Sirius Black)  
><strong>

¡Hongos alucinógenos!, estás progresando tanto que dentro de poco alcanzarás tu título. Las calamidades que pasan allá afuera tienen su razón de ser en este tema, y ahora déjame instruirte adecuadamente para que sepas a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

También llamado 'Lado Inútil', 'Lado Tenebroso' o 'Allá Donde No Me Da La Luz' por los versados en el tópico, el Lado Oscuro se refiere a cualquier cosa mala, malvada, mañosa y negativa que pueda haber en el mundo mágico y el de los muggles.

Generalmente los partidarios de este 'lado' son seres raros, con ojeras y arrugados como pasas, siempre se visten de negro y te miran con los ojos entornados, en su mayoría ricos con las neuronas mal conectadas y personalidad psicótica, que como no tenían amigos ni novia ni nada mejor que hacer, decidieron intentar conquistar el mundo empleando la risa malvada, su magia negra y sus cerebros escaldados.

Existen los magos oscuros independientes y los Mortífagos, que son magos oscuros sindicados y con salario con un presidente llamado Lord Voldemort.

**Lord Voldemort:**

'El Señor Tenebroso', 'El Señor que Da Miedo', 'Señor Oscuro', 'La Chica de al Lado' etc etc … ah, y algunos le dicen 'El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado' Ahhh, ¡cómo les gusta complicarse la vida!  
>Se cree Lord, el muy pillo, pero no es NADIE. Es un brujo pseudo-dictador con complejo de inferioridad traumado de la infancia (seguramente) y mucha basura ambiciosa en la sesera que de la nada quizó imitar a Hitler (el <em>otro<em> malo) y exterminar muggles, mestizos y nacidos muggles como si fueran una plaga de langostas...Su movimiento revolucionario no tiene _porqué_ de existir. Si Voldemort tuviera cerebro, se daría cuenta que mientras más gente asesine ya no tendrá a quién someter como esclavo. Además degrada el medio ambiente (Remus puso eso).

Encontrarás que Voldemort en realidad no tiene una buena _razón_ para ser malvado; lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que él ya _nació_ malo. Lord Voldemort puede que sea el _Antricristo_ del que la Biblia tanto habla.  
>Hablando más en serio, uno debe tener más cuidado con ese tipo de brujos. Voldemort tiene gran poder de persuasión y liderazgo, eso explica como ha ido creando un ejército de magos y brujas infames para usarlo contra nosotros.<p>

Voldemort tiene un estilo peculiar de hablar y caminar, y por lo que se cuenta _jamás _ha sentido amor por nadie. Este fantoche tiene apariencia delgada, ojos sanguíneos y labios tan delgados y estrechos que parecen hechos con la hoja de un cuchillo.

**Mortífagos = Comemuertes:**  
>En un inicio se iban a llamar 'Comemuertes Asociados', pero se percataron de que más parecía nombre de funeraria muggle en quiebra, así que lo maquillaron un poco para mejorar la estética y darle un tono sombrío y atractivo para otros magos oscuros desempleados.<p>

**Lista de Comemuertes conocidos hasta la fecha:**

_Bellatrix Black de Lestrange:_ mi prima, la que nos mete terror. Está loca, LOCA de remate, es perversa y cruel. Si pensaste por casualidad con cara de idiota '¡uyuyuy, la prima de Sirius ha de estar buenísima!', ve cavando tu tumba. No hay nada peor que Bellatrix Lestrange enfadada. Su maldición favorita es el _cruciatus_, cuenta la leyenda que desde los tres años le gustaba torturar a los insectos, conejitos, maripositas y otros pobres animalitos de su jardín; en una de esas ella descubrió la maldición por si sóla y desde ese día no deja de atormentar al mundo. Hay quien cree que el agujero de la capa de ozono de la Tierra fue perforado por ella, debido a las reiteradas veces que conjuro el criuciatus hacia el cielo.  
>Se casó (nunca me invitaron) con Rodolphus Lestrange y ahora pues...están, ¿no? La verdadera verdad es que en realidad Bellatrix está enamorada de Voldemort, pero él no ama, él odia; así que es una relación complicada.<p>

_Rodolphus Lestrange:_ es el (esclavoinutilizable) esposo de Bellatrix. No sé que hará, pero es malo y adinerado; eso es la condición para casarte con un Black. No te preocupes, yo no soy tan exigente.

_Rabastan Lestrange:_ el hermano menor de Rodolphus, con cara de hongo. No hace nada bueno tampoco, y pierdo tiempo describiéndolo.

_Lucius Malfoy y Descendencia:_un tío rubio, millonario, floripondio y que se las da de galán y mago tenebroso al mismo tiempo (hazaña increíble, deberían premiarlo). Su principal debilidad es que le digas que se le rompió una uña o se olvidó maquillarse las pestañas. Estatus: sangre pura; pero es simple fachada: está corrompido por el mal, así como lo estarán los hijos floripondios que le salgan.

_Narcisa Black de Malfoy:_ hermana de Bellatrix, es la consorte rubia de Lucius, caracterizada por su carácter débil y sumiso, pero en realidad puede que Narcisa sea feminista secreta y nadie lo sepa; tal vez se encuentre esperando el día de romper su máscara de pusilanimidad y desahogar su ira, su **FUA. **Por ahora le sirve a Malfoy como artefacto (placentero) hace-hijos.

_Severus Snape, Avery, Mulciber y Regulus Black:_los Mortífagos decidieron que necesitaban una forma de incentivar a la juventud para unirse al Lado Oscuro, así que fundaron la Academia Los Mortifaguitos, donde niños y niñas (sin vida) siniestros y con tendencias suicidas canalizan sus traumas y sus cerebros son configurados en el modo: 'torturar -matar' Si no los detenemos pronto, practicarán sus viles experimentos contigo y se llevarán a tu hermana. Se conoce al cabecilla de Los Mortifaguitos a Severus 'Quejicus' Snape, y la mascota del grupo Regulus B. . Hacen también funciones a domicilio.

_Tus amigos  _Sí, lo que acabas de leer, pelmazo. Sabes bien que uno nunca se puede fiar completamente de nadie. A veces creemos conocer a nuestros amigos, cuando uno nunca se llega a conocer a sí mismo; sep, estoy fielosofando, lo siento, pero cualquiera puede irse al otro bando, y no necesariamente hablo sobre la orientación sexual.  
>(¡Alerta de fanfarronería Merodeadora! Si eres Lily Evans, no leas esto) Escucha bien, tú conocerás una buena tonelada de gente en tu vida, tal vez no tanta como nosotros para poder regodearte de tus genialosas cualidades sociales, sin embargo siempre habrá alguno que sienta una extraña mezcla de celos-envidia-rencor por tí, algunas ocasiones sin fundamento aparente. Buscarán motivos para hacerte morder polvo, si es posible siguiéndote todos los pasos peor que detectives y midiendo con regla tus acciones, para descrifrar tus puntos débiles. No les des la oportunidad, sé listo, selecciona bien a los amigos, sólo los leales y de corazón noble se quedarán contigo hasta el finalísimo final.<p>

_**¿Sabías que...**_

...Hitler no se suicidó, sino que Voldemort (acérrimo fanático) lo asesinó para emular a su ídolo?  
>… Santa Claus era real hasta que se le olvidó el regalo de Voldemort (lo que explica su trauma infantil)?<br>… Voldemort está mirándote por la ventana?

**Un día en la vida de un Mortifaguito.**

La Academia Los Mortifaguitos tienen su sede en ese edificio arcaico, extraño, sucio y con maleza que está a la vuelta de tu casa. No estaba abandonado, eso te querían hacer creer, son astutos y han puesto un cerco invisible anti muggles, que les causa temor y creen que allí habrán fantasmas, por lo que escapan despavoridos. Pero el interior del edificio está forrado en plata, diamantes y esmeraldas, generosa contribución de Malfoy 'para inculcar en Artes Oscuras a los próximos líderes del mundo Mágico'.

Esto es lo que pasa allí, cada día según tenemos información:

Los Mortifaguitos se levantan muy temprano, ya que 'al que madruga, Voldemort ayuda'. Uno por uno van al baño; el espejo estalla en pedazos, es la 53263 vez que le ocurre esto, y ya deberían haber aprendido a ponerse una máscara antes de intentar mirarse el reflejo.

El elfo doméstico pervertido les prepara el desayuno, que consiste en tostadas con la cara de Voldemort sonriente y leche agria para hacerlos curtir y ser malos, malísimos. Bellatrix aparece con una bandeja de galletas de muggle recién hechas, su especialidad, y alimenta a su manada.

La pscótica bruja les habla sobre la importancia de la fe en su Señor Oscuro, y los Mortifaguitos recitan a coro su oración matutina: _"Voldemort nuestro, que nos estás acechando, no pronunciado sea tu Nombre, venga a nosotros tu Gran Varita, hágase tu voluntad entre los muggles como entre los magos, danos el placer de matar cada día, perdona nuestros errores y nosotros no perdonaremos a los Aurores que te ofenden, no nos dejes caer en en Azkaban. Avada __Kedrava."  
><em>

Bellatrix Lestrange, la Instructora Temible les ordena hacer mil sentadillas hasta que les sangren los pies. Los (masoquistas) disciplinados Mortifaguitos para agradar a su maestra caminan diez kilómetros de ida y vuelta... de rodillas.

Bellatrix reune a los Mortifaguitos en una callejuela abandonada de los muggles, como parte del programa del Entrenamiento Forzado, ciclo Veraniego. Se esconden entre botes de basura oxidados, y Bellatrix sisea: 'Observen, y aprendan'  
>Por allí oportunamente hay un bar de mala muerte, y Bellatrix contoneando las caderas se asoma por la puerta. Unos pobres muggles gordos, sucios y borrachos le silban obscenamente, mientras los Mortifaguitos disfrutan el espectáculo. En el momento adecuado, empieza a hacer un (striptease barato) conjuro silencioso, y ¡PUM! Caos y alaridos. Los tres que le silbaron ya no son más que una pila de cenizas apagándose. Los Mortifaguitos alcanzan a ver humo saliendo del bar, y Bellatrix emerge de la oscuridad con una sonrisa macabra: 'Ahora ustedes'<p>

Los Mortifaguitos culminan su récord de torturas diarias, Bellatrix les pone estrellitas por ser ejemplares y haber progresado mucho. Al caer la tarde, regresan en mancha al edificio abandonado. Caminando por las calles, un par de muggles osa tildarlos de góticos, mofándose tontamente. Perfecta ocasión para aplicar la lección. Bellatrix dice: 'Clase, apunten' Ya saben lo que pasa después.

Llegan a casa exhaustos, el elfo les sirve la cena, y se preparan para estudiar libracos gigantescos, mohosos y prehistóricos de artes oscuras. Bellatrix les evalúa 'Sarcasmo y Malicia', curso en el que aprenden frases soberbias y amenazadoras para darle miedo a los demás y hacerles creer que son superiores a cualquiera.

Así que ya te hemos avisado. Si ves por tu casa algún sujeto raro, que cojea y desdentado, o actitudes sospechosas en la dulce viejecita que te saluda antes de ir al colegio, o el tipo de los periódicos o tu vecina que está más buena que el pan; recuerda que las apariencias engañan, háznoslo saber y ayuda a librar al mundo, tu mundo, de esa terrible escoria que lo ha ido invadiendo las últimas décadas.

**Moraleja Final**

Fin. Qué triste. Por favor, no te vayas al lado oscuro. No es nada rentable; y no consigues chicas a menos que seas archimillonario y guapetón . NADIE QUE VA POR EL SENDERO EQUIVOCADO TERMINA BIEN. PIENSA BIEN ANTES DE EMPRENDER ALGO, NO TE DEJES LLEVAR POR EL RESTO DE LAS PERSONAS. A veces, lo fácil parece ser lo mejor. Lo fácil, lo rápido, lo provechoso, ¡alto!; puede que sea tentador, pero sólo es una máscara de dulce caramelo encubriendo algo funesto.

Lee las letras pequeñas del contrato de la vida, amigo; activa el cerebro que tienes ahí guardado y decídete bien, piensa en las posibles consecuencias de todo lo que hagas y los que podrían salir perjudicados. No quiero tener que decirte 'Te lo dije'.

Se despide cordialmente, Canuto.

PD: En las cartas épicas siempre ponen posdata; pero la verdad no se me ocurre ahora ninguna.

PD 2: Ah sí, ¡tengo una primicia que dará de qué hablar! : les cuento, ayer ví a Lily Evans espiando el vestuario de los chicos, ése que está por el estadio de quidditch. ¿Qué habrá estado tramando la jovencita? ¿Acaso algo indecoroso e indecente mientras miraba por entre las ventanas de las duchas? ¡Véanlo en el próximo episodio de la serie mediática maga más candente de la historia: 'Nunca le digas nunca a James Potter'! Y con eso finaliza este capítulo … oh no, ¡Santas metidas de pata!, Lily Evans se aproxima con un veneno mortal y cara de malignidad … OH DIOS MÍO, NO LILY, LO SIENTO...¡NO VOLVERÁ A SUCEDER! ...¡RECEN POR MI ALMAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal la están pasando? Disfruten el día, nos estamos viendo...!<strong>

**Rosario**


	6. Sálvese quien pueda, se avecina el amor!

**¡Sálvense quien pueda, se avecina el amor!**

Hola, pelmazos, soy Sirius Black otra vez. ¡Shhh! Quédense muy quietos. Cubran el Manual con otro libro más grande y simulen estudiar dificilísimas fórmulas artimáncicas. Perfecto, ahora podemos proseguir.

El amor, el fastuoso amor, sentimiento profundo que mueve al mundo (o eso dicen). Hay muchas definiciones dependiendo la situación de la persona: puede ser un poeta como un científico loco; el primero de lo explicará en verso, el segundo en una ecuación.

El amor es lo único que parece lógico en este mundo cruel y sin sentido. _Parece_ lógico. Pero cuando estás en él, ves las formas de otro modo. La vida es psicodélica, el mundo se estira y se encoje como una pelota de hule, el tiempo se vuelve infinito y adoras cada instante con esa persona.

El tema del amor es tan importante para muchos que no puede caer en conversaciones ligeras y sin sentido. Haré lo posible para enfocar divertida e ingeniosamente eso por lo que muchos pierden la cabeza. Se suponía que este capítulo lo íbamos a hacer entre Cornamenta y yo, pero lo que ocurre es que ¡Jhlsdfkjsk! Hay ciertas cosillas que están resurgiendo... digamos, hechos extraños, curiosos, inusuales y divertidos que señalan en una misma dirección: creo que la mejor forma de ejemplificar el amor, es sobre una historia que tengo cocinándose ahora mismo y se las contaré.

Primero, un pequeño preámbulo...¡ah, ya se que no te gustan los preámbulos! Vamos, escreguto, hazlo por el futuro amoroso de mi querido amigo Cornamenta. Háganlo por él. Oigan, no creo que resista mucho... ¡tengo que contarles tantas cosas de inmediato, sino viene James y me exilia al bosque prohibido! El otro día Evans casi me envenena y tenía macabramente pensado hacer parecer que fue un accidente... de cómo escapé se lo debo al pacifista Remus Lupin.

¡Cuernos del diablo! No sé por dónde empezar. Tal vez tenga que remontarme varios años antes, cuando entramos a Hogwarts como pequeños escarabajitos ansiosos por conocer la magia. Los Merodeadores nos conocimos, y bastaron un par de travesuras en común y líos de los que nos salvamos para sellar nuestra amistad. Como todos los mocosos, sólo teníamos vida para el quidditch, las bromas, la comida y sobrevivir a Filch. No osbtante, la vida corre a un vertiginoso ritmo, y los mocosos evolucionan.

Y entonces, sus olfatos e instintos dormidos se despiertan. Ya son jóvenes. Se...empiezan a dar cuenta que son 'chicos' y por ahí también hay 'chicas'. Las hormonas se les calientan y entonces...¡ajá, pero qué veo ahí!

Algo similar ocurre con las chicas. Primero son mocosas con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus mamás las peinan como muñequitas; sueñan con sus príncipes verdes, les gusta andar en grupo muy juntas hasta para dormir y hablan en cuchicheos. Por ahí dicen que las mujeres desarrollan los nuevos instintos antes que nosotros. A lo mejor es cierto, eso explicaría sus risitas y murmuraciones cuando las pandillas de chicos pasan a sus costados. Es que las chicas tienen su sexto sentido a su favor, y son astutas.

Lo lamento, me estoy yendo por las ramas, pero creo que ya entienden mi punto de vista.

Los chicos ven a las chicas como lo que son, y entonces algo en su cerebro les avisa 'ya es hora'. Sus neuronas parecen salirse de control, sus glándulas endocrinas secretan dosis colosales de hormonas y endorfinas...justo en ese clímax a toda máquina que bulle en su cuerpo, se aparece una muchachita por ahí. El pobre chico, la ve y vfghdjs kaljdnskdcm fhbgdnj mlcfhbgd jnkmlvbfh ndmkxlhfdjvb mksshvu hjxkzfchs

Así empieza todo. Y a veces te da fuerte, ves estrellas luminosas y percibes dulzona miel en tu lengua, seguido de estremecimientos como si tuvieras mariposas en el estómago. Siento decepcionarte: son gases...y ahora, ¡Shh! Algo así pasó también con...¡ejem! Cornamenta.

James Potter es mi mejor amigo, todos lo saben. En quinto, a él le pasó ese jhlsdfkjsk con una fémina de nombre Lily Evans. Al inicio, fueron bromas y cosas así, nada serio. Pero ¡oh cielos, les revelaré el secreto! Sí, creo que sí se los puedo revelar. De todos modos, la revisión final de este Manual recae en mis manos, por lo que no hay problema de que publique este capítulo muajajajá.

Iré al grano. Lily Evans es una muchacha agradable, superinteligente y bonita; pero tenía esos aires de dureza delante de nosotros... tan sólo se reía con sus amigos cercanos. Ella tenía algo contra los Merodeadores. Nos miraba siempre mal, como insectos odiosos, estúpidos y abusivos; el que se salvaba era Remus Lupin, el pacifista. Y en esos momentos en que la guerra nos había sido declarada, a Cornamenta se le ocurre un nuevo reto a mitad del cuarto año.

— ¿Y bien, cuál es?

— El reto se llama Lily Evans. Ya la conocen, no se inclina ante nada. Pero todos tienen un punto débil— dijo James con cara de tramar algo.

Todos nos reímos a carcajadas, a excepción de James. ¿Hablaba en serio?

— Soy James Potter, siempre hablo en serio.

Nos quedamos mirándole solemnemente. Una cosa era cualquier chiquilla que correteaba por ahí, pero otra era Lily Evans. ¿Oye, Cornamenta, estás enterado de que... te odia?

— Por eso se llama un reto— James se acomodó sus gafitas esas tipo John Lennon— . ¿Quieren apostar?

Fui seducido ante el dinero, y acepté. Una bolsa de cien galeones si el pillo lograba conquistar a Lily y no era despedazado en el intento.

James lo tomó entre broma y broma, pero yo sabía que se podía tornar en algo profundo y delicado, si hasta ese momento no lo era, y pensé en que quizá me lo estuviera ocultando. James no solía hacer esa clase de apuestas. Sí, como cualquiera James ha salido con un par de nenas, pero... Nos pareció algo misterioso eso de Lily. Hablé con Remus, y el dijo que así era James de impredecible, ahora teníamos que ayudarle y rescatarle si las cosas se tornaban peligrosas. Pasaron los días, y James iba por los pasillos con nosotros fomentando alboroto. Esta parte se llama '¿Qué bicho te picó, Potter?'

Nos quedamos vigilando la retaguardia, en tanto que James se aproximaba hacia donde estaba sentada Lily, leyendo el profeta.

— Hola, Evans—dijo, James Potter es respetuoso. Si ella le dice 'Potter', él debe estar al mismo nivel.

Ella levantó la cabeza, como incrédula.

— ¿Qué pasa?

¿Tienes por ahí el tu cuaderno de Pociones? Me he atrasado en la clase anterior.

— Eso te ocurre por ser tan desordenado— masculló ella, sin dar signos de querer prestarle el cuaderno— . ¿Y por qué no le pides a otro?

— Es de conocimiento general que eres la mejor en Pociones.

James empezaba... ¡la sonrisa de lado! ¡la mirada penetrante del modo en que le entrené! Él era consciente que la chica podía ponerse especialmente hosca y sarcástica, así que su objetivo principal era suavizarla un poco. Pero el sexto sentido prejuicioso de Lily le alertaba que James posiblemente intentara algo. Eso le hizo dudar, y cuestionarse. Se sonrojó un poco, la vimos. Su cerebro le gritaba 'Parece que le gustas, ¡parece que le gustas!'

—No; no lo tengo— espetó, y se dio la vuelta para continuar leyendo el periódico. Así, deliberadamente, sin dar pie a una posible réplica. Lo cortó en seco.

Por ser la primera vez, James prefirió no insistir e irse con la cabeza en alto, como si no pasara nada. Yo tracé desanimado una línea en el cuadro 'Aciertos y Derrotas' que había creado. Desde ese momento, Lily Evans pareció intensificar su desagrado por James. No perdía oportunidad para mostrarse altiva con él, y poner la cara más juiciosa y desmoralizante cada vez que él hacía o decía algo divertido. Pero James resistía. Nos decía que las cosas verdaderamente buenas nunca se consiguen con facilidad, ya que lo que viene fácil, fácil se va. Está bien, nos gustaba molestar a la gente. A veces nos agarrábamos a pleito con algunos que no nos caían, lo admito. Por eso la imagen que tenía Lily de James estaba deteriorada con indelebles manchas de lo que ella pensaba era inmadurez.

Cornamenta fanfarroneaba bastante, pero tenía de qué fanfarronearse. Al ser Merodeador, era muy popular y gran parte de los estudiantes lo veían como un héroe. Pero Lily lo seguía detestando. James Potter y Remus Lupin ganaron el debate escolar, y Lily lo siguió detestando. James Potter se hizo capitán de quidditch, y Lily lo siguió detestando. Evans ganó un trofeo del Ministerio por su ensayo sobre la importancia de la defensa del mundo mágico; Potter decidió hacerle un pequeño agasajo... y ella lo siguió ¿odiando?

Dicen que a la tercera es la vencida. James decidió que podía ser la cuarta... la quinta... la sétima... la décimocuarta... la vigésima...

Hasta que finalizó el sexto año, Lily no veía con buenos ojos a James. Los dos ganaron el Premio Anual...

Lily ya no parecía tener nada en contra de James. Y James tampoco andaba tras de ella. Los dos ...como que se habían agotado de toda esa actuación desarrollada por años. Hubo una tácita tregua entre estos muchachos. Fue un proceso largo, complejo; y perdónenme pero soy incapaz de describirlo en su totalidad aquí, ya que me saltaría detalles importantes. Pero bueno de las treguas es que permiten a ambos bandos pensárselo un poco, y meditar acerca de si estaban haciéndolo o no de la manera ideal todo ese tiempo.

James llegó a la conclusión de que la apuesta por Lily era un capricho infantil, y que tenía que dejarla en paz. Todo ese tiempo la había hecho avergonzarse demasiado, y él mismo había sacrificado muchas otras cosas por un propósito francamente insensato. Lily, por su parte, cambio los cristales con los que veía a James. La chica bajó la guardia que tenía contra él; digamos que lo aceptó como a otro ser humano más. Ella era también orgullosa... no iba a ceder tan fácilmente...había algo que le ataba todavía, una inseguridad que tendría que remediar.

Y James...un par de infortunios pasaron por su vida, situaciones con las que todos alguna vez hemos de lidiar. Dorea, su madre, falleció. Y él se tuvo que replantear su vida, sus metas, incluso la forma de ver las cosas; se hizo adulto. Sí, sí, ¡les dije que fue un proceso largo y complejo como para resumirlo aquí!

¡Eh! Aquí es donde entro yo. Esta parte se llama 'Una nueva amistad' ag, es que no se me ocurre otra cosa y en cualquier momento viene Potter y me degolla...

Por supuesto, soy Sirius Black. No le fallo a mis amigos por nada del mundo. Aproveché para charlar con Lily, teniendo en cuenta que su tregua con James también se había extendido hacia los demás Merodeadores. Le aconsejé como suelo hacerlo, y claro, le hice despreocuparse a la vez que le sonsacaba sus sentimientos...Hablé tanto con James y Lily. Tuve el apoyo absoluto de Remus, Peter y Alice. Hace tan sólo un par de meses Lily hizo patente el hecho de que James le parecía alguien bastante simpático, nos hizo prometer que no se lo contaríamos a nadie. Juramos guardarle el secreto.

En la otra cara de la moneda, James estaba matándose con los estudios para lograr los mejores ÉXTASIS y entrar primero al entrenamiento de Aurores, como promesa a su padres. Y el tipo estaba incuestionablemente consciente en que debíamos hacer algo para frenar todos los abusos y crímenes que cometía Voldemort, fuera de la tranquila seguridad de Hogwarts. Empapado en todo eso, James casi se hbía olvidado de Lily. Había olvidado que ella... le gustaba bastante. Se lo hice recordar, si bien tuve un par de trabas. James no quería repetir la mala experiencia de nuevo, además que prefería no hablar del tema, no pensar en sí mismo y concentrarse en cosas que afectaban a la sociedad. Traté de comprender, pero, ¿y Lily? Ella estaba empezando a ilusionarse, a abrir los ojos...

Ejem, ¡saltimbanquis circenses! Creo que ya les he contado demasiado. El precio de mi cabeza se dará a conocer uno de estos días, pero antes de acusarme recuerden que soy su compadre Sirius, ¿sí? Su Canuto, su viejo incondicional, ¿sí? , el resuelve-problemas, su paño de lágrimas, ¡lo que quieran!

Si estoy (vivo) de humor la próxima vez, a lo mejor les proporcione más noticias.

Se despide genialosamente, Canuto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué opinan? ¡Reviews por favor! Pasen un fantástico día :)<strong>

_**Rosario**_


	7. Bromas Bizarras para Tí Parte 1

**NOTA: lamento con toda mi alma la tardanza, pero aquí viene :D Espero que lo sigan disfrutando, se vienen más risas  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bromas bizarras para tí PARTE 1<br>**

Nos encontramos otra vez, queridos amigos/as en este recorrido un tanto raro, desordenado, loco y agradecemos nuevamente que nos estén acompañando. Dirás, ¡al fin! ¡Sabré las Legendarias Bromas de los Merodeadores! (y comprobaré si Lily Evans tenía razón al decir que son unos completos dementes descerebrados abusones fanfarrones)

Espeeeera, aguanta el hipogrifo. La efectividad de toda broma radica en su creatividad y originalidad. Mientras más elaborada sea, y más dedicación le pongas, el resultado será óptimo. Y Remus quería poner esto otro, así que léelo:

**Origen de las bromas (por Lunático)**

Desde tiempos arcaicos que datan después de la extinción de los dinosaurios por causas desconocidas, el ser humano ha atravesado evolución hasta llegar al Homo sapiens (aunque creo que hay personas que no están completamente evolucionadas aún, como Cornamenta TACHA ESO, LUNÁTICO). Actualmente es la especie que gobierna al mundo, en espera del auge de la verdadera especie superior: la cucaracha.

El ser humano prehistórico además de comer, dormir, rascarse y aparearse encontró necesario una forma de fastidiar a sus semejantes para divertirse y matar _tiempo_, ya que faltaban miles de años para que descubrieran el fuego y la magia, inventaran la rueda, la agricultura, la ganadería, la monarquía, la industria, el capitalismo, el comunismo, las guerras y el resto ya lo sabes.

A continuación lo que parece ser el primer sarcasmo o broma de la historia, protagonizada por los _Homo absurdus_ Gurg y Odrod en el año 123 456 789 antes de que tú nacieras.

(Traducido de la lengua extinta uga-uga)

"...Un día, el sonriente Gurg estaba orinando en el suelo de tierra de la cueva de Odrod, su amigo. Odrod llega a su cueva, lo contempla enfadado y le dice con voz gutural: _¿Te parece bonito? _Gurg se gira desconcertado, y mira el suelo cándidamente: _Sí, parece un osito..._"

[PD: si no pillaste el chiste, no es mi problema.

PD: Lunático no tenía un mejor ejemplo, así que acéptalo ya que Lunático es buena persona y te pasa la respuesta en el exámen ]

De este trascendental hecho histórico extraemos 3 + 1 conclusiones:_  
><em>a) Gurg ya tenía la intención premeditada de hacer molestar a Odrod.  
>b) <em>¿Te parece bonito? <em>Odrod se inventa el primer sarcasmo.  
>c) Gurg le responde comparado su obra urinal con un 'osito'. Pudo haber dicho simplemente 'oso'. Creemos que esto se debe a que Gurg era un <em>floripondio <em>(o tal vez homosexual), quizá el primero de la historia.

d) Gurg también es el primer pintor rupestre con orina y el primer vándalo que ensucia propiedad ajena.

**Resumiendo...(porque creo que nadie entendió lo que quizo decir Lunático, no los culpo, aunque si es que lo entendieron...ya, soy un idiota, prosigamos...)  
><strong>

Las bromas , chistes, jugarretas y travesuras existen para provocar la risa, clave de la buena salud en los humanos. Se necesitan 40 músculos para fruncir el ceño, y sólo 15 para sonreír. Le harás un favor al triste y solitario jugándole una simple e inocente bromilla, y vencerás al acosador desalmado (si puedes) dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina. Ten presente que la creatividad es lo principal, y la espontaneidad también.

Ahora las bromas en sí, categorizadas en Nivel Principiantes y Nivel Avanzado. También tenemos una clasificación con estrellitas, digo, estrellas:

* Mega fácil de hacer, incluso tu gato la puede realizar. Los muggles también podrían hacerlas si adquieren este Manual (lo cual sería _interesante_)  
>** Fácil, pero algo más de ingenio y nivel en hechizos (lo siento muggles)<br>*** Debes tener algo de genialosa experiencia y talento teatral. (En ciertos casos pueden ocasionar leves daños)  
>**** Sólo magos expertos han de realizarlos. Broma categorizada por muchos como 'cruel'. Se debe evitar, salvo que sea en venganza justificada, y NUNCA se la hagas a una chica, aunque ellas te las hagan con lo (traicioneras) lindas que son.<p>

***** ABUSO ACOSO CAUSA DOLOR, DAÑO, HORROR Y MUERTE, HECHAS POR MAGOS OSCUROS, AAAAAAH.

**NIBEL PRINSIPIANTE  
><strong>

Aptos para que las realicen niños de cinco años, muggles, y abuelitas dulces. Son fáciles de hacer, más prácticos y suelen sacar buenas carcajadas. Te pueden hacer popular más rápido de lo que crees.

_**Chicle asqueroso ***_

Necesitas un chicle cualquiera, y le inyectas un sabor distinto, de preferencia asqueroso (mocos, sangre, saliva, bomba fétida) y se lo convidas a tus amigos. ¿Ves que son tan (estúpidos) sencillos que hasta tu gato puede hacerlos? Pero hay más...continúa leyendo.

**_El galeón en el suelo para idiotas incautos *_**  
><span>Materiales<span>  
>1) Par de monedas de un galeón.<br>2) Encantamiento adherente.

Procedimiento:  
>1) Pegas la moneda de galeón en el suelo del pasillo.<br>2) Un tonto cree que es su día de suerte; en intenta recoger la moneda mientras tú mueres de risa.  
>3) Lo divertido es que la víctima, bastante avergonzada, evitará hacer ver que falló y seguirá caminando como si nada. Ah, una variante es calentar la moneda...¡el susto que se dará!<p>

_**La bomba fétida. ****_  
>Broma inmortal que ha resistido el paso del tiempo y sigue siendo un clásico entre todos nosotros. Pero hay que saberla hacer. Te digo algo, en Zonko las hacen industrialmente, es decir es un proceso automatizado y todas las bombas tienen casi el mismo olor. Pero si eres más listo, puedes modificarle el hedor y activarle un temporizador para que explote en la hora que tú quieras. Con la experiencia lograrás poner bombas fétidas y detonarlas sin que nadie sospeche de tí, además que los olores serán alucianantemente fantasquerosos y por etapas.<p>

Materiales  
>1) Bomba fétida de Zonko, ubica la fecha de fabricación, mientras más antiguas mejor. Que estén bien selladas y no muy golpeadas. Muchos no reparan en estos importantes factores.<p>

2) El hechizo para generar de olores nauseabundos cambiantes, por ejemplo el de excremento de perro, mandrágora muerta, galletas de Hagrid o sobaco de Slytherin (lo hemos obtenido, pero no nos preguntes cómo)

3) (Opcional) Encantamiento retardante, para que los efectos duren más; de esa forma dará la apariencia que el olor _se gastó_, pero a los pocos momentos volverá recargado. Y morirán.  
>4) (Opcional) Encantamiento temporizador<em>, <em>no olvides decir la hora después del encantamiento; si estás en cursando tercer año o más no tendrás problemas.

Procedimiento  
>1) El sencillo paso de la esconder la bomba y con la varita decir <em>¡Tufo!<br>_2) Si quieres temporizar las bombas, tendrás que esconderlas del mismo modo en lugares estratégicos, aprovecha las esquinas de las habitaciones, cierra las ventanas. También las puedes ocultar en el bolsillo o la mochila de tu compañero, en el despacho de Filch (pero ya es muy aburrido) y hasta en una bolsa de caramelos.  
>3) Aplica el encantamiento temporizador y espera.<br>4) Has lo mismo con el hechizo de olores nauseabundos cambiantes.

Éxito:  Todos, desconcertados, advierten el asqueroso hedor y salen pitando de la habitación, no te descubren. Alguno quizá se desmaye. Si lo haces en la sala común da mucha más risa. Tu amigo el de la mochila será el centro de burlas por el fétido olor de mofeta que secretará al caminar por el colegio.  
><span>Fracaso: <span>Filch, el profesor, o algún maldito soplón te pilla escondiendo o encantando las bombas; directo a detención o peor, la bomba fétida explota en tus manos ...y... bueno, ya sabes.

_**El ahogado sangriento*****_  
>Consiste en que estés en una piscina, alberca o el Lago Negro con un par de amiguetes tuyos para asustarlos haciéndoles creer que te ahogas.<p>

Materiales:  
>1) Tú y tus tontos amigos en el agua. Desnudos. Ya, con ropa de baño, pero a veces hace calor.<p>

3)Encantamiento de respiración bajo el agua simple.

Procedimiento:  
>1) Reunes a tus amigos para que naden felices en la alberca.<br>2) Te aplicas rápidamente el encantamiento de respiración.  
>3) Ya bajo el agua, empiezas a balbucear y a fingir que te ahogas dando patadas y brazadas desesperadas.<br>4) Para hacerlo más dramático puedes llevar tinta rojo-sangre de tal modo que crean que te está devorando un grindylow o una sirena loca.

Éxito: Los tontos empezaran a gritar y aullar como si les mordieran la varita, e intentarán rescatarte si son amigos de verdad, o huirán traidoramente. Ahí te darás cuenta también si son machos o no. Sus caras jamás te las olvidarás mientras te partes de risa.  
><span>Fracaso:<span> Hiciste mal el encantamiento y te ahogas de veras, te come el Calamar y encuentran tus huesos un mes después. Dios, Canuto, ¿y esta broma está en el Nibel Prinsipiante?

_**Armario del terror *****_  
>Otro clásico que no pasa de moda. De preferencia realizarse en la noche.<p>

Materiales:  
>1) Tú y tu mente retorcida.<br>2) Un disfraz o máscara horripilante con la cara de Snape, de Voldemort o de la mamá de Sirius.  
>3) Un armario o alacena grande que se pueda abrir y cerrar con facilidad.<br>3) Tu desafortunada víctima.

Procedimiento:  
>1) Justo antes de tu víctima se vaya a la cama, es decir cuando se esté cepillando los dientes yo humectándose el rostro con pastas verdes que dan miedo; te pones la máscara, te escondes en su armario y aguardas.  
>2) La víctima eventualmente regresará a su habitación, y cuando se encuentre cerca al armario o con el ademán de abrirlo...¡BUUU!<p>

Éxito: La víctima suelta un alarido, le da un paro cardíaco y cae al suelo convulsionando y echando espuma por la boca con los ojos en blanco, así como la actriz muggle de 'El Exorcista'  
><span>Fracaso:<span> Tu victima reacciona valientemente y trata de pegarte o darte un puntapié karateka con todas sus fuerzas en la _entrepierna_. Eso. Duele. Horrible.

_**Flatulencia Hedionda ***_  
>Comprobada por Colagusano. Es asqueroso, así que puedes abstenerte de leerlo... bueno, allá tú:<br>Materiales  
>1) Una botella de vidrio con su tapa. En Pociones siempre piden botellas para guardar las pócimas, así que va de pelo.<br>2) Un pedo tuyo.

Procedimiento  
>1) En el momento que sientas venir el pedo por tu tracto intestinal, destapa la botella velozmente y ubícala en el agujero que tienes en el trasero. Sí, tu ano. ¿Por qué miran así? Se lo debe llamar por su nombre. Así como Sirius Black es Sirius Black, ano es ano. (TE LA VOY A CORTAR, POTTER)<br>2) Échate el pedo con fuerza (opcional: antes comer legumbres para que su hedor sea más intenso).  
>3) Sin sacar el pico de la botella de tu trasero, tápalo para que la ventosidad no escape. No olvides subirte bien los pantalones.<br>4) Entrégale la botella a tu amigo amablemente, 'para que envase la poción'.

Éxito: A tu víctima se le quemarán los pelos de la nariz, y quedará en coma por el nauseabundo olor, en caso extremo lo puedes matar.  
><span>Fracaso:<span> No se conocen.

**Disfraces y Persecusiones *****  
>Esta es un genialísimo acto que puedes hacer con tus amigos, lo dedicamos con especial cariño a los de ascendencia muggle por la gran inspiración que sus películas aportan al mundo. Lo bueno es que los profes suelen disfrutarlas también (aunque te pongan cara de jhlsdfkjsk airados). Es Nivel Principiante, pero ya debes tener cierta experiencia teatral para que el efecto sea explosivo.<p>

Materiales:  
>1) Un disfraz, que conste que debe ser LLAMATIVO, DIVERTIDO, Y BIEN HECHO. Que no haya necesidad de ver dos veces para saber qué personaje o animal se trata. Te sugerimos: Voldemort, Superman y su villano, Darth Vader y Luke Skywalker, Batman y su enemigo Guasón, etc.<br>2) Pintura para la cara, si es necesario.  
>3) Para que cause más gracia deben ser dos los que se disfracen.<br>4) Una clase aburrida en la cual irrumpir.  
>5) Ser buenos actores y tener bien memorizadas las líneas de la película o lo que quieran imitar.<p>

Procedimiento:  
>1) Te disfrazas de Darth Vader y tu compañero Luke Skywalker (créeme, casi todos ya han visto <em>La Guerra de las Galaxias<em>, incluso los Slytherin ricachones aunque lo nieguen). Practiquen bien la batalla con los sables de luz, y esa frase 'Yo, soy tu padre' y 'Noo, ¡es imposible!' ¡Pero lo practican hasta que les salga perfecto!

2) ¿Ya lo cogiste? La idea es que cuando el profesor haya dicho 'Copien lo de la pizarra' o 'Lean la página 324 en silencio' los dos entren en el salón aullando como si se encontraran en una persecusión de película, dando vueltas por toda la clase y gritando el guión de la película o lo que se les ocurra; la clase que se quedará estupefacta, finalmente deténganse cerca al pupitre del maestro y hagan su magnífica actuación esgrimiendo sus sables de luz y combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo.

3) Sugerencia: para hacerlo más interesante, puede haber otro amigo tuyo en la clase camuflado como espectador, pero que en realidad también participe del teatro como personaje.

Éxito:  La idea es hacer que los estudiantes se sientan espectadores de algo real. Se desestresarán, sonreirán de buena gana, y habrá el que te diga luego '¡Fue realmente alucinante!' Entonces sabrás que hiciste bien tu trabajo, además que serás recordado por mucho tiempo.  
><span>Fracaso: <span>NO debe haber fracaso. Es una broma demasiado buena para que salga mal.

_**Pica-Pica Infernal (2 versiones) *****_  
><span>Materiales<span>

1) Un paquete de polvos pica-pica de la mejor calidad.  
>2) Las prendas interiores de tus amigos, debes tener acceso a sus cajones yo baúl.  
>3) Papel higiénico del baño.<br>4) Encantamiento temporizador.

Procedimiento 1:  
>1) En la clandestinidad de la noche, hurgas entre las prendas interiores de tus amigos y viertes los polvos pica-pica en ellos.<br>2) Puedes retrasar la picazón con un encantamiento temporizador, de tal modo que a tu víctima le empezará a picar el trasero en pleno exámen clase de Transformación, por ejemplo.

Procedimiento 2  
>1) Vas a los servicios y el los rollos de papel higiénico que hay en cada uno de los retretes esparces una buena cantidad de polvos en las hojas del papel.<p>

Éxito: Tu amigo se rascará el trasero convulsivamente en la clase, para diversión de todos incluído el profesor. Tendrá ronchas del tamaño de snitches que no se podrá sentar en días y le arderá la _varita_ (sí, _ésa_ varita).  
><span>Fracaso:<span> Tu amigo se puede dar cuenta que estás a punto de verter los polvos en sus preciados calzoncillos de corazoncitos, y enfadándose puede arrojarte el paquete encima, haciéndote arder la cara y quemándola hasta quedar calavera.

_**Inodoro maldito *****_  
>Aprovechando la utilidad de los artefactos eléctricos como las pilas y baterías, esta broma también va dedicada a todos nuestros amigos nacidos muggles.<p>

Materiales

1) Pila muggle de 9 volts. La consigues en cualquier tienda.  
>2) Sal, de preferencia la gruesa.<br>3) Un inodoro común.

4) Encantamiento desilusionador simple, para objetos pequeños.

Procedimiento

1) Vuelve invisible la pila muggle.  
>2) Arrójala en la taza del inodoro, y agrega la sal.<br>3) Espera a que tu víctima ingrese al retrete.

Éxito: ¡Una potente y desconocida fuerza misteriosa hará vibrar el fofo trasero de tu víctima! La maravillosa electricidad, damas y caballeros. La víctima recibirá una descarga eléctrica moderada, lo suficiente para darle el susto y meter terror para que nunca regrese a ese baño.

Fracaso:No existen fracasos conocidos.

**NIVEL AVANZADO  
><strong>

**Este es un pequeño anuncio de lo que vendrá. Las del Nivel Avanzado son magnas bromas que el alborotador deberá realizar para graduarse. Entre ellas se encuentra el calzón chino, el papel higiénico (las apariencias engañan, es una broma colosal), susto al borracho, etc. Estén preparados y recen para que ningún diablo les juegue alguna de esas bromas...**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER! COMENTEN Y SUGIERAN TEMAS ;) UN ABRAZO<br>**


	8. Al buen Insultador, dos Avadakedavras

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA 27/01/2012: ¡Hola a todos! Simplemente para darles mis agradecimientos por leer y comentar, y pedirles disculpas por no actualizar pronto, ¡me censuraron el uso indiscriminado del Internet! Peeeero, ahora estoy de vuelta, así que no hay problema. Estoy feliz de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo de escribir. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Al buen Insultador, dos Avadakedavras<br>**

Un momento, ¿todavía sigues aquí? Tremendo vago. Anda a estudiar, oye, ¿qué rayos haces leyendo esto? ¿Es que no sabes que tus padres se matan por pagarte los estudios, y tu desperdicias tu tiempo leyendo esto?... ¡Ahh, te rebelas! ¿Q-qué me has dicho que soy? ¡Ahh, osea te importa un bledo que yo intente reformar tu conducta haragana!

**ATENCIÓN:** En caso de que seas suceptible, o te sientas ofendido, o seas McGonagall, puedes saltar de capítulo. Gracias por tu confianza y atención hasta ahora. Los Merodeadores ™ queremos tu bienestar. Quizá te choque el descubrimiento de una faceta de Sirius Black, antes desconocida... allá va:

**█ Breve desahogo interior ಥ_ಥ █  
><strong>

Pues pensé que era necesario, mierda. Porque esta puta vida a veces nos da (putos) golpes, gil; y me temo que hoy estoy hasta la mandrágora, como aquí decirmos en Joguarts al miembro viril masculino. Y si no te agrada este apartado, estás en tu derecho de saltar de capítulo. No sé que voy a hacer si algún profe lee esto, me harán pedazos y Filch bailará desnudo sobre mis cenizas, que quede claro que mis intenciones son buenas.

Ni Potter ni Remus harían algo así, porque podrían expulsarles pero ¡claaaaro! ¡el trabajo sucio se lo dan a Black, ah! Hoy todo me da igual.

Tengo claro que este capítulo muchas madres censurarían y aún más monjas quemarían en la hoguera. Pero es necesario que te informemos al respecto, despreciable y maldííííta cucaracha. Además, no sólo mencionaré insultos y vulgaridades estúpidas; nuestro plan es adiestrarte en la lucha contra estos.

Es parte fundamental de la naturaleza humana esto de inventarse groserías, tacos o palabrotas para echar cada vez que estás fastidiado o un pervertido se sobrepasó contigo, o para darle un merecido al puto que te robó la novia, puta también. Sé muy bien que las reglas de convivencia y cortesía dictan que NO es lo correcto, sé que insultar a la gente NO está bien, "no hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a tí", "da la otra mejilla" lo sé... es denigrante, baja la autoestima y estoy de acuerdo con esos argumentos, pero ¡mírame! ¡soy humano! Cuando estás que revientas de furia no hay argumento que valga. Toma aire. El resto del capítulo lo hago con fin meramente didáctico, así que espero lo tomes con madurez.

**█ Ofensas contra el aspecto personal █  
><strong>

JAJAJA, AYYY... JAJA...EJE..ehh...mm, ya. Sí, nosotros éramos de los que utilizaban la apariencia para dominar a los demás. Es que... a algunos nos han fabricado mejores que a otros, digamos, "con más amor", ¿captas? Ya, está bien. Uno a veces no puede evitar ciertas tendencias orgullosas, lamento el desliz. Estoy sonando patán arrogante, tienes razón, soy bien perro como para insultar a los demás diciéndoles cabro, gordo, Quejicus, retrete, Myrtle, elfo doméstico, etc. Sólo con fines educativos, échenme una mano:

a) Suelo recordar las caras de las personas, pero contigo estaría gustoso de hacer una excepción

b) El que nace pobre y feo tiene grandes posibilidades de que al crecer... se le desarrollen ambas condiciones

c) Quisiera ser tu moco, para vivir en esa mansión.

d) No eres narizón, tu cara está más atrás.

e) Si fueras más tonto, habrías nacido por el agujero equivocado.

f) No hay nada malo en tí que la reencarnación no curará.

Así como todas las cosas en este mundo, las ofensas al físico no tienen que ser redundantes o perderán su chiste. Tampoco se debería insultar a la gente por algo físico, excepto si esa persona es tan mala, pero tan perversa, tan Slytherin, tan mortífaga, que verdaderamente se lo merezca.

**█ Sangresucias █  
><strong>

—_¿Qué es blanca por fuera y negra por dentro? ¡Unaputasangresucia!_  
>—<em>Hmm, ¿qué es blanco por fuera, y negro por dentro? LACONCHADETUMADRE.<em>

Lo debía mencionar, en vista de que está muy de moda tratar de ese modo a los magos o brujas cuya sangre no es "pura". Al fin y al cabo, no tiene sentido maltratar a otro por ese asunto. La sangre azul y aristocrática se quedó en siglo pasado, amigos. Criticar a alguien por su ascendecia, sus familia, su abolengo no tiene ningún sentido hoy en día.

Este tema de la pureza de sangre es delicado. Es la base para que gentuza como Voldemort quiera demostrar superioridad, y someter a los que considera inferiores. Hace muchos años ya, los muggles sufrieron un devastador acontecimiento conocido como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, me parece que están informados. Es esa guerra fueron exterminados millones de judíos, por la premisa de los nazis sobre "la raza aria" ¿No les parece que Voldemort utiliza ahora la misma fórmula? No hay nada más terrible que maltratar a tus semejantes por algo vanal como la sangre, la ascendencia. Las personas no se hacen valer por cuan "puros", millonarios son; se hacen valer por sus pensamientos y acciones.

**█ Ofensas contra tu Santa Madre y Partes de su Anatomía █  
><strong>

—_¿Sabías que tu madre te parió porque no tenía dinero para el aborto?_  
>—<em>Me contó que vió un ejemplo de aborto mal practicado, pero no me dijo quién.<em>

Retomando la atmósfera vulgar, te van a mentar la madre por lo menos 12,5 veces en tu vida si eres mujer, y 45,8 si eres hombre. Es uno de los artificios más usados entre las personas para herir el orgullo del otro. Eso te mata, te destroza el alma, ¡por Dios, están ofendiendo a tu progenitora! Es horrible, es repudiable. Es caer bajo al burlarse de la madre de alguien. Aún más cuando se combinan prostitución+tu mamá y te sacan un asqueroso insulto, malditos cobardes.

Es peor si te mentan la abuela. ¿Sabes por qué? Por que tu abuela es doblemente madre, y por lo tanto es mayor la ofensa. Así que estáte atento.¿Quieres algún ejemplo? **NO.** Pueden decir cualquier porquería de mí, pero conozco el respeto...

**Buenoaquíestán:** Tu madre es una baratagolfazorra meretrizregalada damanocturnaguarra y tú eres engendrodeldemoniosatanás malparidoculo inmundoinfeliz ratatraidora.

En todo caso, si la azarosa vida te hace toparte con alguna muchacha de vida libertina (p*ta) lo más útil es usar la técnica del profe Shakespeare y decirle en tono culto:  
>"Desdichada mujer, vete a tentar a otro Adán, hija de pendencieros corsarios vikingos"<br>"Dama de la noche, tus fogosas artimañas carnales no surten efecto en mi persona"

**█ Lo que debes saber sobre el Hijo de Puta ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘  
><strong>Ya sé que te encanta lanzarles "hijo de puta". Lo has dicho tantas veces que — francamente hermano— debes darte cuenta que suena estúpido. Hazte un favor suprimiendo, o por lo menos reduciendo, la pronunciación de esa frase; porque además de verte como un niño majadero de nueve años, ofendes a las que ejercen el oficio más antiguo del mundo— y no te me hagas el tonto al respecto— que muy bien sé que te gusta cuando te lo hacen... (si eres chica y leíste aquello, _belle dame, pardonnez má vulgarité_). Y hazme el favor de no ser vago y cambiarlo por "hijo de perra". La perra o canis lupus familiares, es un animal omnívoro y existen 500 razas, a saber.

** Cómo reaccionar ante un insulto **

**A)** **Salir corriendo:** alternativa ideal si tu oponente es el doble de grande y malo que tú. Desventajas: mucha cobardía, más abuso contra ti.

**B) Acusar con el profesor:** ahhh, mejor no lo hagas. Te escribirán "soplón" en tus cuadernos, te fastidiarán aún más. Lástima que muchos profesores aún no están lo suficientemente capacitados para detectar ese mundillo de los adolescentes, que juegan según sus propias reglas.

**C)** **Sonreír con pena hacia el otro**: las chicas suelen usar este para hacernos sentir basuras ignorantes y retrasadas. Muy bueno, hace quedar estúpido al otro; salvo que tu oponente no te admita huevadas y te reviente a patadas.

**D) Responder con otro insulto: darás inicio a un círculo vicioso. **Seguro te crees macho (o macha) aguerrido y temerario... Oye, es un poco triste, ilógico, y denota falta de madurez responder con otra vulgaridad en la desesperación por no quedar mal, ni sentirte afectado por la ofensa. Queda a tu criterio hacerlo.

**E) Fría indiferencia:** El que insulta pretende molestarte, provocarte ira; lo mejor es no darle pie. Deja hablando solo al insultador o abusador, y vete tranquilamente. Muy buena técnica, aunque entre hombres no tanto, porque se tildan de cobardes o idiotas, que "no tienen agallas para hacerle frente".

**F) Locura Automática: **el absurdo. Haz algo que el otro no se espere. Échate a reír a carcajadas, dile "No te preocupes, cualquier problema que tengas no dudes en contármelo"; o dile en tono compasivo: "que Dios te de el doble de lo que tú me deseas"

**E) Respuesta Ingeniosa: **extensión de Locura Automática, alternativa recomendada por Los Merodeadores ™ . Aquí es a donde queríamos llegar. El hecho de soltar groserías contra alguien no es tan brillante como responder ingeniosamente de forma sutil, irónica o poética. Si los combinas, resulta un producto ideal que te sacará del lío con la frente en alto y con suerte, un par de admiradores.

Por ejemplo:  
><strong>mierda.<strong> (Del lat. _merda_). f. Lugar a donde te mandan. || **2.** Palabra versátil en respuestas variadas como estas:

—¡Vete a la mierda!  
>—Estando a tu lado estoy en ella.<br>oootra  
>— ¡Vete a la mierda!<br>—Tú delante para que no me pierda.  
>oootra<br>—¡Vete a la mierda!  
>—¡Acompáñame!<br>oootra  
>—¡Vete a la mierda!<br>(con voz triste)—De allí vengo.

** Moralejas finales :D  
><strong>

**A)** Los insultos siempre existirán para deleite u ofensa de muchos. Debes estar al tanto de las últimas tendencias para saber qué te están diciendo y no sonreír estúpidamente o quedarte callado.

**B)** Los improperios contra las madres son los peores, los más bajos y despreciables. Evítalos.

**C)** Y si se meten con ella... es un hecho, tu sangre se echará a hervir, la adrenalina poseerá tu ser y en tu mente enrojecerá la palaba VENGANZA. Personalmente te autorizo a cortarle la lengua y hacer que se la coma. O puedes rebanarle en dos la mandrágora, lo dejo a tu criterio personal.

**D)** Aprende la lección. Si te escupen una ofensa, será porque te vieron potencialmente molestable, debilucho, callado o blanco de bromas pesadas. No des pie a ello, haste respetar sacando pecho y mirando a los ojos; hablando en voz alta y teniendo amigos.

**E)** Rebatir un insulto con otro, denota ingenuidad y estupidez, como un manotazo de ahogado. El mejor remedio a eso, es ingnorar al que te lo dijo. Porque eso no debe hacer mella en ti, tú vales más que ese insulto y ése triste canalla.

**F)** Si no quieres usar la técnica "fría indiferencia", y tienes coraje y rapidez mental suficiente, puedes idear una respuesta ingeniosa que descoloque al maldito que te lo dijo. La práctica hace al maestro, y aprende de otros que han sufrido más acoso que tú.

**G)** No te metas en demasiados líos. Lo decimos por experiencia propia, estamos cerca de irnos de Joguarts y está bien divertirse un buen rato, pero no a costa de los demás (aunque hay ciertas excepciones). Igual, anda a estudiar y no me jodas.

**H)** Procura no insultar indiscriminadamente, te quedarás sin amigos. La soledad no es buena, Snape te puede dar fe de eso.

**I)** Aprende a reírte de tí mismo. Los demás percibirán esa confianza tuya (como algo subconsciente) y hay un 80% de probabilidades de que seas más respetado y te vuelvas macho alfa, hembra alfa o gay alfa.

Terminamos con una frase para que la pienses: _El primer humano que insultó a su enemigo en vez de tirarle una piedra fue el fundador de la civilización._  
>Sigmund Freud<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Próximamente:<strong> Bromas Parte 2; y un capítulo sobre Myrtle la Llorona, y sus traviesas intenciones con Sirus Black...**_SÓLO AQUÍ, EN EL MANUAL DE SUPERVIVENCIA DEL MERODEADOR!_** **LLEVE DOS, PAGUE UNO**. **NO SE ADMITEN REEMBOLSOS. ADEMÁS, EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO VIENE CON...  
><strong>Espejo, quitaojeras y rubor humectante que se adecúa al tono de tu piel. Se incluye una botellita de concentrado de feromonas para atraer al sexo contrario. Este Manual es leído por muchas chicas, es nuestra forma de mostrarles nuestro agradecimiento.


	9. Bromas Bizarras para Tí Parte 2

**Bromas bizarras para tí**

**NIVEL AVANZADO  
><strong>

Advertencia: a continuación se detallan bromas que sólo magos instruidos en el tema podrán intentar, si no eres experto, vade retro. No las realices con la supervisión de un adulto. Las bromas son pesadas y quizá crueles; te recordamos que no hagas a otro lo que no quieres que te hagan a tí. Los Merodeadores ™ tampoco nos responsabilizamos por posibles traumas psicológicos producidos por estas.

_**La desgracia del Papel Higiénico ™ ******_

Esta horrenda perversión tiene consecuencias tanto físicas como psicológicas, por lo que es muy estimada aquí entre nosotros. Nivel avanzado ya que requiere de persuasión, exactitud y hechizos para asegurar un resultado óptimo, porque cualquier error puede traer inesperadas consecuencias. Úsalo cuando sea _estrictamente_necesario: estés deprimido o desees vengarte justificadamente de la víctima. Su uso se reserva entre los chicos; o chicas malas hacia sus amigas.

Materiales.

1) Tú y dos cómplices (sólo uno de ellos en tu misma clase)  
>2) La víctima que lleve clase contigo (de preferencia, la de Historia con Binns)<br>3) Barra de chocolate laxante archidupersuperpotente infalible.  
>4) Posteriormente, que no haya nadie más en el baño, salvo tú espiando por la puerta.<br>5) Tú y el cómplice deben dominar el encantamiento confundidor; practiquen.

Procedimiento:

1) Asegúrate de quitar todos TODOS los rollos de papel higiénico de los baños de ese piso con ayuda del cómplice. Debe ser algo rápido e impecable. Dile que te espere en la puerta del baño más cercano al aula donde tu víctima probablemente vaya corriendo. Sincronicen relojes.

2) Alguien debe darle de comer a la víctima la barra de chocolate laxante, o convídale una bebida dulce que contenga el chocolate en polvo o cualquier cosa que haga que su estómago se afloje como papada de abuela. Si es de esos listos y que sospechan (hijodeputa), vamos, confúndelo, que no te llevarán a Azkaban por eso. Y que no tenga varita a la mano.

3) A los ocho minutos tendrá urgentes ganas de ir al baño; tu debes disimular lo mejor posible. Sí, sabemos que es muy gracioso verlo al pobre en el asiento empezando a sudar y a moverse nerviosamente, pero aguántatelas. La víctima entonces, para no hacer evidente su desgracia, pedirá permiso para ir a los servicios higiénicos.

4) Si es muy torpe y se va al baño más lejano, deben emplear un encantamiento _Confundus_para que recapacite y se dirija al baño donde tú lo vayas a esperar. Además, luego de que la víctima entre al baño, este deberá ser protegido por un encantamiento silenciador para que nadie escuche sus gritos.

5) Debes inventar una excusa para salir de clase, dí que debes ir a la enfermería porque te duele la cabeza o ponte raro y el profesor te dejará ir.

6) Lo que ocurrirá es lo siguiente (te exhortamos a que lo tomes en serio):

La víctima, corriendo desesperado y tomándose el estómago ingresará al baño caminando con las piernas abiertas para contener la bomba. Se tranquiliza un poco al ver que no hay nadie más dentro para que se mofe ladinamente de su diarrea.  
>Sin perder tiempo, entrará en el primer retrete que vea y lo cerrará a lo loco, desabrochará su pantalón y se sentará en el trono. Unos segundos después escucharás ruidos raros como un ¡prrum glop glop prrum glop!, seguido de algunos gorgoteos acuosos, pedos gordos, y el aliviado 'aaaahhh' al terminar.<p>

Entonces, a la hora que la víctima se haya calmado y evacuado todo su almuerzo reparará en que no hay rollo de papel higiénico..., el _primer golpe psicológico_, e intentará a duras penas buscar en sus bolsillos algo que se parezca al papel, o su misma ropa, quedando aterrado ante la degradante situación en la que se halla envuelto; el s_egundo golpe psicológico_, aullar pidiendo papel y no obtener respuesta, esto puede ocasionar un _tercer golpe psicológico_, haciendo que la víctima se cague u orine del miedo, cosa horriblemente vergonzosa, ocasionando el definitivo _cuarto_ _golpe psicológico, _que finalmente hará que enloquezca despavorido, y sin manera de escapar de su asqueroso infortunio, resbale y se de un golpazo fatal en el cerebro, con la puerta, el tacho de basura o el inodoro sucio.  
>Ahora no seas malo, ya te divertiste, corre a ayudarlo.<p>

_**Calzón chino ******_**(*)**

Broma milenaria procedente de la China el país del sol poniente, tiene como objetivo estirar la ropa interior de la víctima hacia arriba hasta que le duela la raja del trasero, y los genitales. Puede realizarse en cualquier escenario, ya sea el baño, el salón de clases, la piscina, el hotel o la cabaña de Hagrid. La versión _calzón chino extremo_se aplica de la misma forma, pero la ropa interior se la estiran a tal punto de quedarle la prenda en la cabeza, específicamente alrededor de la frente.

Y por último, la variante más perversa y fatal, el _calzón chino colgante_;consiste en dejar colgada a la víctima por su ropa interior en un lugar desde el cual no pueda tocar el suelo con los pies, garantiza dolor máximo y si la ropa interior se rompe, la víctima puede quedar seriamente lastimada, por no decir castrada. La incluimos aquí sólo con fines informativos, para que sepas proceder en caso que alguien intente jugártela. Simularemos la situación, y los pasos que seguiría el atacante.

Materiales  
>1) El atacante, quien seguramente tiene pinta de chico malo, de mirada astuta y decidida, o un idiota que se ríe mucho.<br>2) Tú, la desgraciada víctima; debes llevar puesta ropa interior _elástica._O sino, con un hechizo te la elastifican así que no tendrás escapatoria.  
>3) Nadie que los vea (o eso es lo que <em>tú<em> crees)

Procedimiento:

1) Tu atacante te persuadirá que vayan a algún lugar a conversar, un lugar que él considera solitario (pero habrán sus compinches por ahí escondidos).

2) Tontamente le haces caso; una vez que los dos estén allí, caminan mientras se ponen a charlar. Recuerda, el atacante intentará fingir que se le cae algo para retrasarse, aprisionará tu trasero por sorpresa y antes que te des la vuelta...

3)...estará tirando con todas sus fuerzas de tu calzoncillo riendo malignamente, con un pie evitará que te incorpores...y si continúa entonces estaremos pasando al siguiente nivel: _calzón chino extremo_, intenta defenderte, ¡vamos, vamos!

4) No pudiste defenderte, ¡jhlsdfkjsk!; te arde la raja, sí, EL ANO, se te aprietan las bolas y sientes la tela tensada alrededor de tu cabeza, si creías que tu mala suerte terminaba allí, verás ahora la macabra sonrisa del acosador: 'te voy a hacer un _calzón chino colgante_' Tú gritas: '¡NOOOOOOO!'

5) El condenado te arrastra hacia el árbol más cercano, sin escuchar tus súplicas te estará colgando de una rama para diversión de sus secuaces que disfrutan la función. Te recomendamos gritar pidiendo auxilio, y también grita la dirección para que te encuentren los rescatistas. Cuatro horas después, algún ángel se apiada de tí y te rescata. A estas alturas necesitarás una reconstrucción de tejidos en la parte trasera (y delantera, me temo).

Moraleja:  
>1) No uses ropa interior sintética, le das ventaja a los abusones. El nylon tampoco es muy bueno para que tu piel respire; utiliza el algodón que es suavecito y aireado.<br>2) No te juntes con los que tienen antecedentes de hacer calzón chino.  
>3) No vayas a lugares solitarios a petición de uno más fuerte y grande que tú.<br>4) Siempre ten la varita en la mano; aparte de esa _varita_, cerdo asqueroso.  
>5) Si te hacen calzón chino evita retorcerte porque te dolerá más, y utiliza el peso de tu atacante a favor tuyo, haciéndole de algún modo perder el equilibrio y... bueno... alguno de sus matones te pateará el cerebro para que no huyas...no sé...no creo que tengas esperanza de escapar...el 98% no lo hace...lástima. Mejor sigue las tres primeras reglas si es que quieres mantener tu capacidad reproductora intacta.<br>6) La verdad que no sé como malogran sus calzones sabiendo que hay crisis económica. Por favor, piensa en el bolsillo de tus padres.

**Susto al beodo ****(*)**

Sucede en esta sociedad de ricos y pobres que cualquier tiene acceso a eso que llaman bebidas alchólicas. Sí. No me digas que no las has probado, ¿acaso nací ayer? Hemos asistido a gran cantidad de fiestas, algunas más desenfrenadas que otras, pero el denominador común sigue y seguirá siendo el alcohol, invitado de honor.

Tristemente, muchos de nosotros no sabemos valorar nuestra dignidad como magos íntegros y moralmente maduros; por lo que al menor contacto con whisky barato tú pides más, te pones amiguero y perdonas a tus ex, hablas en lenguas muertas, te tiras al suelo, te da epilepsia, ves efelantes rosados y bailas con la novia de tu mejor amigo, abrazas al sagrado inodoro vertiéndole contenido estomacal, finalmente terminas con cara de destruido, arrastrándote como un gusano pisoteado.

Por eso es que nació esta broma en una de esas fiestas-orgías que solemos tener aquí en Joguarts, el País de las Maravillas. Esta broma-lección sirve para todos esos irremediables bebedores que traumatizan la vida de inocentes niños como tú y yo.

Materiales  
>1) Un <strong>amigo<strong> tuyo borracho en una fiesta.  
>2) Un huevo sin cocinar. Osea, crudo.<br>3) Hechizo para dormir.

Procedimiento:  
>1) Espera a que tu <strong>amigo<strong> borracho se duerma en la fiesta, el bar, o donde estén. Si no se duerme, hechízalo. Si no recuerdas el hechizo, ya que también estás borracho; dale un golpe en la nunca, pero no lo mates, porque entonces no se podría concretar la broma.  
>2) Ponlo boca abajo. Diles a tus otros compañeros que le bajen el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando el trasero al aire.<br>3) Toma el huevo, extráele la clara y derrámala en la raja del susodicho.

Éxito: Tu amigo despertará aturdido creyendo haber sido violado por los extraterrestres (o por ti) y desesperado se echará a llorar.  
><span>Fracaso:<span>Tu amigo te pilla en el acto y te revienta la cara. Es probable que te violen no vivas para contarlo.

Moraleja:

1) Beber excesivamente trae malas consecuencias, mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
>2) No te duermas en las fiestas y lleva tu varita yo Manual de Supervivencia para saber qué hacer. Si te has fijado bien, el borde de la portada es metálico y si lo sacas sirve como navaja de autodefensa.  
>3) Estáte atento de los chicos guapos y las chicas voluptuosas, a veces no son lo que aparentan.<br>4) No aceptes invitación de bebidas por alguien inesperado, o que te mira desde hace rato. Mejor lleva tus propias bebidas en tu bolsillo o tu supermochila a prueba de todo.  
>5) No te fíes de los bromistas bellacos con experiencia. Sólo fíate de los Merodeadores ™.<p>

_**¿Sabían que...  
><strong>_  
>...el origen de esta broma se remonta a una fiesta en el Día de los Inocentes?<br>… 90% no vuelve a beber después de esta broma?  
>… a Sirius Black se la hicieron?<br>…y nos da demasiada risa fastidiar a Sirius con eso?  
>… se pueden callar idiotas, que jamás sucedió?<p>

Si tienes miedo que tus "amigos" puedan usarte como conejillo de indias, realiza el siguiente test: _**¿Soy borracho incurable o no?**_  
>Si te sientes identificado con más de 5, considérate beodo, ¡salud!<p>

1) Lo niegas rotundamente.  
>2) Tu novia tiene dos hermanas gemelas.<br>3) Pero tú no tienes novia.  
>4) Sirius Black es tu amigo.<br>5) Despiertas en un lugar que no conoces cada fin de semana.  
>6) Eres el primero en decir ¡whisky!, cuando se van a tomar una fotografía.<br>7) Ves rinosaurios, efelantes rosa y chanchos lovadores que te hablan.  
>8) Te han dicho tantas veces ¿cuántos dedos ves en mi mano? , que ya sabes la respuesta: ocho<br>9) Conoces el significado del **FUA** y lo has comprobado.  
>10) No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer.<br>11) Y yo sí.  
>12) Tomas whisky de fuego para neutralizar efectos de la hidromiel. Y viceversa.<br>13) Hay sangre en tu torrente alcohólico.  
>14) Identificas los bares mirando las patas de las mesas y sillas.<br>15) Le contaste al espejo tus penas y desdichas.  
>16) Y este te respondió.<br>17) Has tocado el violín con un piano.  
>18) Sabes como pronunciar jhlsdfkjsk en cinco idiomas distintos.<br>19) Te han escrito "Gracias por lo de anoche" en el espejo del baño.  
>20) No te diste cuenta que me salté el crucial número siete.<br>21) Acabas de subir para comprobarlo.  
>21) Eres un tonto, no me lo he saltado.<p>

Así concluye este apartado de bromas. Hemos tratado de exponer las más frecuentes; a partir de las que nacen otras; ya sabes que la cuestión es la ingeniosidad y espontaneidad con la que se realizan. Esperamos que esta recopilación haya sido correctamente informativa, ejemplificativa, y obviamente de tu agrado.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong> **Gracias por seguir aquí! Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, saludos!**_


	10. Lujuriosos Deseos de Myrtle la Llorona

**Lujuriosos Deseos de Myrtle la Llorona  
><strong>

**Prefacio**

Todos deberían saber que, aunque Joguarts aparenta ser una escuela normal de magia, esconde ciertas cositas un tanto desagradables. OBSCENAS-RIESGOSAS. Entre ellas, está Myrtle la Llorona. Todos los fantasmas del colegio, desde Nick Casi-Decapitado hasta Peeves, son relativamente inofensivos, ya que pueden hacer cualquier travesura, y sin embargo, nadie sale dañado realmente.

En cambio, con jhlsdfkjsk Myrtle es otra la historia. Digamos que ella tiene ciertas tendencias...extrañas, digamos, _atrevidas_, con los estudiantes de sexo masculino. Hay registros de alumnos, en perfecto estado de salud mental, que han ingresado por alguna apuesta al baño de Myrtle, y salieron una hora después sudorosos, con las ropas arrugadas, balbuceando incoherencias, pálidos como muertos, y les tuvieron que enviar a la enfermería. La última vez que sucedió eso, fue hace cuatro años, y quedó rápidamente en el olvido.

No obstante, el día de hoy, tuve una experiencia traumática y perversa...justamente, en el erótico baño de Myrtle. No imaginé lo duro, indigno y doloroso que sería; y las consecuencias que acarrearía. Si hubiera sabido de mi cruel destino, habría tomado las precauciones necesarias.

A continuación, expongo la anécdota sin censura, con el fin de preveniros, hermanos míos, para que su dignidad como personas respetables y castas no sea mancillada, ni pasen por algo horrible y vergonzoso como sucedió conmigo.

**La historia**

Érase una vez, un muchacho mago, de pelo negro, alto y simpático. Se llamaba Sirius Black, y cursaba su último año en Hogwarts. YAAA ESO YA LO SABEN.

En la mañana tomaron una foto grupal de los estudiantes de sétimo año en el patio. Los Merodeadores bajamos haciendo alboroto, como siempre, Lily Evans obligándole a James a pasarse el peine, Remus acomodándose el uniforme, Peter burlándose de las chicas que se maquillaban exageradamente como bailarinas de cabaret, y yo sacando un par de bengalas con la intención de prenderlas para que salieran en la foto. Pero...si tan sólo esa chispa no hubiera caído chamuscando el pelo de una chica, la historia hubiera sido otra. McGonagall me fijó una mirada mortal:

—Después de la foto, tienes detención, Black. Es reincidencia, no hay quejas—dijo la profesora.

Bueno, para mí las detenciones son tan usuales como cepillarme los dientes, así que poco me importó. Me puse en el centro de todos, abrazando a Remus y a Potter, una sonrisa y ¡clic!

Terminadas las fotografías, vino Filch a recogerme.

—Black, irás al baño de Myrtle—siseó Filch, entre sus dientes amarillentos—. Lo limpiarás todo completamente, pasaré revisión después. Y cámbiate de ropa, McGonagall me ha dicho que tu uniforme ya está suficientemente desastroso.

Fui a mi dormitorio. Cogí unos jeans viejos y una camisa azul que tenía medio desgastada, y bajé. Como Filch olía que podía hacer trampa, decomisó mi varita, y no me permitió llevar mi mochila. Me entregó un balde, una pila de trapos de limpieza, una botella de detergente líquido y una mopa de esas esponjosas con palo metálico. Camino al baño, funestos pensamientos asaltaron mi mente. Recordé al muchacho traumado. ¿Sería posible que algo tan malo le hubiera ocurrido?

Sí, el chico contó entre espasmos que Myrtle no dejaba de reírse, y acercársele con cara de avidez obsesiva. Luego no dijo más, se retorció balbuceando incoherencias y la enfermera le puso sedante.

"Vamos hombre, eres Sirius Black, nadie se mete contigo" pensé, para darme valor. ¡Por favor! ¡Era limpiar un simple baño! ….Oh, ¡cuán equivocado estaba!  
>Entré, pues, al baño de Myrtle. Estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba un goteo de agua y mis pisadas en las baldosas húmedas.<p>

—Hola, Sirius—dijo Myrtle, desde algún lugar, Pum. La puerta se había cerrado chirriando como en una película de terror. Ella flotó y se sentó sobre los lavabos, rizando su pelo con los dedos. Era transparente, grisácea...pero podía ver sus ojos viéndome de arriba abajo y sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa truculenta.  
>—Qué cuentas, Myrtle—saqué la mopa y el detergente, escrutando el territorio enemigo que debía restregar. Se rió estridentemente, rondando por aquí y por allá, batiendo sus pestañas y abriéndose el escote del uniforme AHH QUÉ HORROR, no sabía que los fantasmas podían hacer eso.<p>

—Por favor Myrtle, si te quedaras quieta, terminaría más rápido y me iría de aquí temprano.  
>—¿Para qué quieres terminar rápido, Siriuus?— susurró provocativamente. Se me ocurrió media docena de ofensas para lanzarle, pero debía respetar su memoria. La ignoré, trapeando el suelo y escurriendo el agua en el balde. Remangué mi camisa para que no se ensuciara, y Myrtle soltó un gemido. Me sonrojé, prefiriendo no haberlo hecho.<p>

—Sirius, ¿por qué tu camisa no tiene un botón?

Maaaaldición. Aclaré la voz, manteniendo la cordura, sin darle importancia a su voz, hecha un gimoteo a propósito, como gata en celo.

—Se habrá caído—seguí fregando las baldosas, cada vez con más fuerza, que ya empezaba a sudar frío de nervios. Ella se dio cuenta, las aletas de su nariz se abrieron morbosamente y se acercó a mí, como si moviera las caderas. Ay diosito. De los nervios, calculé mal, resbalándome. ¡Mierda! Caí desparratado en las baldosas húmedas, mojando toda la camisa.  
>—¿Sirius, estás bien?—jadeó Myrtle, acercándose en el aire—. Esa camisa está muy húmeda, te puedes resfriar...<p>

Jhlsdfkjsk, qué vergüenza. La tela blanca se pegaba a mi cuerpo marcando mis tonificados músculos, para mi desgracia. Pero ni muerto iba a quitármela, menos delante de ella.  
>—Gracias, puedo arreglármelas solo—murmuré, acuclillandome para limpiar por debajo de los lavabos. Quizá esa posición inclinada no fue muy favorecedora, ya que Myrtle se volvió a sentar sobre ellos. Alcé mi cabeza, topándome con sus dos piernas balanceándose. ¡MERLÍN! Se estaba subiendo la falda, y se le veían las rodillas, los muslos y... Tuve que ponerme de pie súbitamente, caminando hacia otra parte, poniendo el semblante duro. Daba la impresión de que el baño se había oscurecido, a pesar de que era de día. ¡No, Myrtle, no podrás conmigo!<p>

—¿Qué pasa, Sirius? Hoy no te noto muy divertido.  
>¿Osea que su definición de "diversión" es quitarse la ropa y contonearse sexualmente delante de un hombre? Es decir, una cosa es que una muchacha humana, <span>viva<span>, se te insinúe...y yaaa, tu puedes aceptar, pero otra cosa es que una fantasma que gime extrañamente intente sobrepasarse contigo.  
>—Ah, Sirius...todavía está sucio por allí.<br>—¿Por dónde?  
>—El último retrete. Si Filch ve que no está limpio, se pondrá furioso...<br>Caminé hacia el último retrete, pateando el balde. ¡TREMENDO ERROR! ¡ERA **SU**RETRETE! Me había hecho caer en su vil trampa. Riéndose, ella cerró la puerta.  
>—¡Myrtle! ¡Déjame salir!—grité, golpeando la madera desesperado—. ¡Myrtle, responde! ¿Myrtle?<p>

No se oía nada. Unas lejanas risas de alumnos, quizá, el goteo del agua del lavabo. Glop, glop, glop...No tenía alternativa. Saqué un trapo, y asqueado, froté el contorno del inodoro, inutilizado hace décadas. Me estremecí al pensar que la misma Myrtle alguna vez había apoyado sus nalgas allí.  
>Estaba verdaderamente exhausto. Y la camisa estaba bastante empapada y sucia, así que me la quité y la doblé, dejándola encima de los trapos limpios. Qué calor. ¡Había olvidado abrir las ventanas! Y mi único compañero era el inodoro blanco. Acerqué a observar mi reflejo en el agua...inmediatamente, proferí un grito horrorizado. En lugar de ver mi rostro, me topé con la sonriente y pervertida cara de Myrtle.<p>

—Hola Sirius. Te quitaste la camisa.

AHH QUÉ HORROR, FILCH SABÍA QUE ME HARÍA ESTO, QUÉ HORROR.  
>—Hace mucho calor, ¿verdad?—su cuerpo iba saliendo del inodoro, y yo estaba acorralado contra la puerta.<br>—Myrtle, déjame salir. Lo estoy pidiendo civilizadamente.  
>—¿Por qué quieres salir?—dijo frunciendo sus labios, como una niñita a punto de hacer un puchero—No has conversado conmigo.<br>—B-bien, ¿de qué quieres que conversemos?  
>—¿Por qué a tu camisa le falta un botón?—preguntó ella, con su cara a veinte centímetros de la mía.<br>—Ya te dije que se puede haber caído.  
>—Ah—murmuró, bajando sus ojos, observándome descaradamente...el cuerpo—. Pensé que se lo pudo haber llevado alguien que te quitó la camisa muy violentamente...<p>

MADRE SANTA, ES UNA PERVERTIDA.  
>—Qué cosas d-dices, M-Myrtle.<br>— Antes no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a un chico así.  
>—¿Q-qué?<br>—Quiero decir, sin su camisa—la voz de Myrtle se había puesto ronca, y se agachó un poco, a la altura de mi pecho—. Nunca había visto un cuerpo así...desnudo y húmedo.  
>—E-esto...yo...<br>—Además, dijiste que me recompensarías—dijo, mirándose los dedos—. Creo que ese es mi deseo.  
>—Quiero salir, Myrtle. Abre esa p-puerta.<br>—¿Me lo concedes, Sirius? Sería mi primera vez.

AY DIOSITO, ESTÁ EXCITADA, ESTÁ EN CELO.  
>—Myrtle, basta. Abre la puerta, me voy a poner furioso.<br>—Cuando uno se enfada, su piel se calienta más—suspiró Myrtle—. Pero no quiero que te molestes conmigo, Sirius. ¿No te vas a molestar, verdad?—hizo un puchero con los labios.  
>—Déjame salir ahora. Contaré hasta tres...uno, dos...<br>—¿Puedo tocarte? No tengas miedo—alzó la palma de su mano—. Solo quiero probar. Quizá sientas frío, pero no te preocupes, te voy a penetrar, nada más.  
>¡QUÉ MIEDO,ME VA A VIOLAR, ES EVIDENTE, ME VOY A MORIR VIOLADO, DIOS MÍO AYÚDAME!<br>—¡TRES! ¡Abre esa puerta, Myrtle!

Ví como sus manos fantasmales y gélidas se colaban en mi torso, arrancándome un alarido.  
>—¡Sirius, no hagas bulla!—rió ella—. Nos van a oír.<br>—¡SUÉLTAME, LOCA!  
>—Ay Sirius, a ver... un poco más abajo, ¡tus pantalones también están mojados!<p>

En un estado de trance absoluto, pude ver como Myrtle se pegaba a mí como un chicle, metiendo y sacando sus manos de arriba a abajo, restregándose contra mí, se reía como un pito macabro, y susurraba cosas extrañas; yo estaba arruinado, estaba siendo sodomizado por una fantasma abstenida sexualmente, ¿por qué yo, díganme, qué culpa tengo yo?  
>—¡NO TE ATREVAS, ALLÍ NO, AH FRÍO FRÍO AHH!<br>—Sirius, ¿qué se siente? ¿te gusta? A mí sí, ah, es muy agradaaable aah...  
>—¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡PUTA FANTASMA DÉJAME, AUXILIO!<p>

¡PLAAAF! Mi peso desgajó a la puerta de sus goznes, cayendo estruendosamente en las baldosas. Salieron volando astillas, Myrtle pegó una carcajada digna del diablo. Mis manos resbalaban por las baldosas mojadas en mi intento de huir, y una de las astillas más filudas se prendió de mis jeans, yo tiraba y tiraba para quitárme, y ¡zas!, la tela se rasgó, la madera me hizo una herida en el muslo. Tropecé , golpeándome las rodillas. Consciente de que eran los jeans o yo, me los quité jadeando de espanto. Arrastrándome por el suelo y sin dejar de gritar corrí hacia la puerta. Giré el picaporte, y una ráfaga de viento libertador me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Corrí, corrí y fui libre.

Entonces, me di cuenta que no traía puesto más que las zapatillas. Avergonzado y tiritando, me cubrí el pecho. Demasiado tarde; quince pares de ansiosos ojos femeninos se estaban clavando en mí.

—¡Miren, es Siiiirius! ¡Está sin ropa, aaaay!  
>—¡Que alguien traiga una cámara!<br>—¡Impúdicas!—aullé horrorizado, cayendo de rodillas—. ¡DEBERÍAN AVERGON...  
>—¡OH DIOS! ¡BLACK, PÓNGASE ALGO ENCIMA! ¿ME OYE? ¡BLAAACK!<p>

Era McGonagall, tapándose la boca consternada, llevándose la mano al corazón. "¡Nunca, en todos mis años en Hogwarts!" Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Veía sus bocas abrirse y gritar, y chillar...

—¡Canuto!—oí la voz de Potter acercándose, ¡un salvador!—.¡Sonríe a la cámara!  
>Bueno, sonreí. De inmediato, las risitas ansiosas me hicieron volver a la realidad. Potter me cubrió con una manta, y como si fuera un guardaespaldas, separó la multitud dando órdenes enérgicas, y huimos febrilmente de las paparazzi mañ último que vimos fueron a dos chicas dándole aire a la profesora McGonagall, que se había desmayado.<p>

Potter y yo nos refugiamos en un aula deshabitada. Por fin pude botar el aire:  
>—E-estaba loca, m-me obligó...<br>—Respira, Sirius; ya pasó.  
>—¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME TOMASTE FOTOS?<br>James puso una mano en mi hombro, en actitud comprensiva.  
>—Es un buen negocio, piénsalo. Cuatro galeones cada una, ¿qué tal?<br>—Excelente—sonreí aliviado. Es bueno contar con cerebros como Potter.  
>—Oh , se magulló tu pierna de un millón de galeones —murmuró James, acuclillándose—. Tss, es profundo.<br>—¡Rayos! No toques, arde.  
>—Voy a curarte. No podemos salir, esas calentonas te quieren ver desnudo—dijo seriamente, sacando la varita del bolsillo y apuntando a mi herida.<br>—¡Ah! Duele...oh, Potter, ¡más suave!  
>—No te muevas.<br>—¡Ahhh, Potter! ¡Ahh!  
>—¡Cállate, lo estoy haciendo bien!<br>—¡Quítala, me duele! ¡Au auu!

La puerta se abrió, y Lily Evans se asomó con el rostro pálido y una mueca de incredulidad. James levantó los brazos espantado, dejando caer la varita:  
>—N-no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo.<br>—¿"Quítala, me duele"? ¿"Au auu"?—Lily pasó su vista por ambos—. ¿Q-qué hacen?  
>—Es que él, Myrtle...yo...su herida...<br>—Está bien, terminen lo que estaban haciendo —balbuceó Lily, cerrando la puerta lentamente—. Mantendré en secreto sus preferencias gays...  
>—¡NOOOO!<br>—¡LIIIIILY VUELVE LIIIIILY!  
>—¡ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡EN EL AULA 30!—jadearon unas muchachas—. ¡VAAAAAMOS!<p>

El escándalo que se armó. Las obscenidades que decían; si yo pensaba que ya era suficiente con haber sido semi-violado por Myrtle la Llorona, todavía me habían visto (casi) como Dios me trajo al mundo, y para colmo de males; Lily Evans había malpensado la situación. Si quieres saber en qué terminó todo, puedes consultárselo a cualquier chiquilla calentona. Te dirá conmocionada:

" ¡No tenía nada de ropa, lo juro! ¡qué espectáculo, hubieras visto, las demás casi hiperventilaban y McGonagall se había desmayado! ¡sólo tenía una prenda interior con snitches doradas! Es algo que sólo pasa una vez en la vida y había que aprovechar. Perseguimos a Sirius hasta la sala Común de Gryffindor, y allí se metieron con James y los Gryffindor porque son Gryffindor, pues, y yo no puedo entrar porque soy Hufflepuff; qué lástima, pero Nancy me contó que pudo verle más de cerca las piernas, y dice que son firmes y , no sé si será verdad, creo que exagera, aunque...ya sabes... es que él hace ejercicios, ¿no?, es atlético, tiene ricos abdominales, no es que sea mirona, pero no pude evitar echarle ojo, parece delgado pero qué cuerrrpooote y ¡uuff! su trasero quiero aprisionarlo como a un bizcocho ...una pena, los chicos lindos tienen novia o son gays, sí, Potter y Black deben ser pareja, ¡qué desilusión, voy a llorar buaááa!"

**Moraleja:**

1) Nunca, NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS te atrevas a meterte al baño de Myrtle, por tu seguridad y tu dignidad como persona, ya que puede venir Myrtle y violarte sin piedad.

2) En caso extremo de que entres a su baño (por ejemplo, si Hogwarts es tomado por Voldemort y el único lugar a salvo es ése) , no aceptes sus insinuaciones ni te dejes engañar por su vocecita inocentona y mojigata. La mejor forma de escapar es saltando por la ventana y encomendándote a San Jerónimo.

**Epílogo:**

Chicas y chicos, no se preocupen. No soy gay, ni Potter lo es. Si por allí escuchaste un rumor así, personalmente y con todo respeto lo niego, para que a futuro no malpienses estúpidamente las cosas solo por que tu mejor amiguito te lo contó. Potter está loco por Evans, y ella por él, así que no hay problema. En cuanto a mí, si eres chica y todavía te quedan dudas, puedes llamarme una noche en que te sientas sola y ...grrr, este hombre te hará una verdadera mujer.

laaaaaaaaaaaa laaaa...  
>Oigan amigos, ¿todavía están ahí? Les cuento algo, pero shhh. Lo digo ahora, o callo para siempre. James Potter sale del clóset hoy mismo. Por favor chicas, no lloren; muchachos, ¡aprovechen!<p>

**-ANUNCIO CONTRATADO POR JAMES POTTER-**

...Ya me cansé, ¡no soy gay, dejen de hablar así! Sólo le estaba curando la herida a Black...¡eh, tampoco soy bisexual! Ya tengo suficiente con que Lily me mire raro; son unos malhablados! ¡NO TIENEN DERECHO, NO SOY GAY, PUNTO FINAL!  
>...¿QUÉ COOOSAAA? ¿QUE HOY SALGO DEL CLÓSET? ¿QUIÉN HA DICHO ESO?... ¿QUIÉN, SIRIUS? JAJAJÁ, TÚ ESTÁS LOQUITA, EL JAMÁS...¿QUÉ? IMPOSIBLE...¡N-NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡BLAACK TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO HIJO DE P <strong>-FIN DEL ANUNCIO CONTRATADO-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS! Gracias de nuevo por leer el capítulo, espero sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias ;)<br>Un saludo, Rosario.  
><strong>


End file.
